Light of my Shadow
by Lise-chan
Summary: Shadow and Silver are getting married, and they visit Silver's parents! How will they react? Lots of excitement goes on with this couple as their lives are intertwined, together at last! Rated T for some mild language,and some sexual theme.
1. Shadow Pops the Question

**Author's Note: I know 7 Years Later is still in progress, but I've decided to come up with a new idea of a story.**

**Yes, another Shadilver fanfic!!**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Shadow's POV

I woke up in my soft bed, literally sprawled out and hogging all of the bed space. I slowly turned my head to check the time.

The clock read 8:47 am. It sure seemed later than that...

I yawned and turned back to stare at the ceiling. I sometimes enjoyed looking at the white ceiling for reasons I couldn't really explain. My eyes would trace the patterns, or I would just daydream...daydream about my love, my _true_ love...

Silver.

* * *

When he came back from the future, I wasn't sure how I was going to react. Happy, or upset, I didn't know for sure. I figured it would just be the same as always, so I would act like myself. But, when I first laid eyes on him something hit me like a bolt of lightning (or, so the humans would say). I didn't know what the feeling was at first, because I had never felt it like this. It was called "love".

I hid it from him for awhile, hoping I would shake my emotions off.

Unfortunately, I couldn't. I had to confess to him.

I remember when I did. I was so nervous, I couldn't keep my composure. But what was more surprising was that Silver loved me back! He told me he had been longing to say those words to me. That would be when I asked him to go on a date with me...

That would mean we would share our first kiss together...

I took him out to a nice dinner that night, then we both walked through the gardens in the moonlight. Later, we walked along the surfs of the beach, holding hands the whole time.

Silver told me, "I love you Shadow, with all my heart." I replied, "No matter what, I'll never leave your side." Then, we slowly felt our lips touch.

Silver's lips were always so soft, and had the taste of strawberries: sweet and full of passion. That would be the kiss of my life...

* * *

I felt a hand snake around my neck, and a body pull close to mine. A pair of golden eyes met mine as I broke my gaze from the ceiling. A warm smile was seen on his face.

My darling Silver...

I grinned and kissed him gently, "Good morning, cutie." I always called him "cutie" for apparent reasons.

He sighed, and placed his head on my chest.

"Morning, Shads."

He pulled me into an embrace, wrapping his arms around me. I put mine around his, stroking his smooth quills, and kissing his forehead. He nuzzled into my chest, covering his face with the white fur.

I finally broke the silence, "So, when do you want to go out for dinner?"

Silver and I had been planning for a date together for about a week.

He shrugged in my arms, "I dunno. How does 6:30-ish sound?"

"Good enough for me."

I began to sit up on the bed, and Silver slid off me.

"Can I sleep for a few more minutes? I'm still a little tired."

I grinned and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

He pulled the blankets over himself as I stood up and stretched my arms over my head. I opened the bedroom door, and walked down the stairs to the den. I sat on the couch and turned the T.V. on to the news. It wouldn't be for another half hour until Silver came out of the room.

* * *

After a day at G.U.N., I took Silver out on our date. Actually, we were going to the same restaurant that we went to on our first date. I wanted this date to be the most memorable night ever.

Not much was said during dinner, until Silver finally asked, "Shadow, why are we here? Why did you bring me here, to where our first date was?"

I smiled a little as I reached into my pocket, grabbing a small box. I was going to tell him, but not now.

"You'll find out," was all I gave him.

After dinner, I led him to our special place: the beach, where we shared our first kiss in the full moonlight.

Silver was so excited, for he hadn't been to the beach for a long time. He twirled and danced along the shore, humming some kind of tune.

I never realized Silver had such a beautiful singing voice, until he sang a song for me on our date.

He was humming that song...

I followed closely, putting both hands in my pockets. I had to tell him, now.

"Silver?"

He turned to me, beaming so brightly, "What is it, Shadow?"

I walked up to him, trying to take the situation seriously. I spoke, hiding my nervousness that was building inside, "We need to talk, Silv."

His smile faded, concern showing in his eyes, "What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

I pulled him into a gentle hug, and took a deep breath before I began, "I don't know how to put this..."

"Don't know how to put what?" He hugged me back.

"Silv...I love you, very much. You know that. I know you love me...but..."

I broke the embrace and stared into the golden eyes, which were full of confusion.

My plan was going along perfectly.

"But...I want to take our relationship one further step..."

Now was the time!

I took the small box out of my pocket, and knelt in front of the ivory hedgehog. His expression immediately changed into surprise.

I slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring that glittered in the light of the moon.

"Sh-Shadow...?"

"Silver the Hedgehog...will you marry me?"

...

He placed a hand over his gaping mouth, tears welled up in his eyes.

He then nodded his head.

"Yes...Yes, Shadow. I'll marry you!"

I smiled as I took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto his finger. He was shaking, from either shock, excitement, or both as he threw his arms around me. He kissed me continuously as he laughed, "I will marry you, Shadow the Hedgehog!"

I had never felt so happy in my life, that I began to laugh with him. I wrapped my arms around him, and spun him around in that spot...

That special spot from our first kiss, and now our engagement!

* * *

**Yay! First Chapter done!!! Will be updated shortly...**

**What'd you think??**


	2. Meet the InLaws!

**Author's Note: Now, we're onto Chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

**Angel and Dominic are created by moi!**

* * *

Normal POV

"Silver, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute!"

Shadow closed the final suitcase and dragged it to the door. Silver followed soon after with two Chaos Emeralds. The following the week had been full of friends with hugs and "congratulations!" about the engagement, plans about the wedding day, and _millions_ of invitations. Now, it was time to visit a few certain people...

"Relax, Shadow. Mom and Dad will be happy to see you again."

He laughed, "Sorry Silver, but from what I recall, your father _hated _me."

Silver grinned, and placed an Emerald into his hand, "Maybe he changed this time."

Shadow had met Silver's parents before. His mother, Angel, adored him and told Silver about "how lucky a guy" he was. His father, Dominic, however distrusted Shadow and remained ignorant during his visit. He said Shadow "wasn't fit" for his son. To be honest, the black hedgehog didn't really like him either. He hoped this time would be different...

"Chaos Control!"

The two held up the emeralds, which glowed brightly as a portal opened before them . They grabbed their bags and entered the portal without another word.

* * *

Shadow had forgotten that the future world was overpowered by Iblis, the fire demon (Note from Sonic '06). The city, as far as the eye could see, was surrounded by fire and lava, the buildings almost in rubbles. He felt sympathy for Silver, who had to live in such a place.

The ivory hedgehog set down his bags down and placed his hands on his hips, "Hm, looks like Iblis has been restrained."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"When Iblis is loose, the city has to control him by controlling his boundaries, and to keep him from destroying the community."

"How's that possible? He's made of fire."

Silver smiled and turned to him, "That's when we come in."

"We?"

"Didn't Mom tell you last time? My whole family is all psychokinetic, so we're the 'heroes' of the city."

"Oh, right..." Shadow then remembered Angel telling him that during this last visit.

Silver picked up his bags and sighed, "Well, my house's only a mile or two away. Let's go!"

* * *

Soon after, they came across an average-sized house with a front garden. A white female hedgehog watering some roses in the garden. She looked like Silver, but her two quills were curled inward.

Silver called, "Mom, I'm home!"

She looked up, and rushed over to him, planting a huge kiss on his cheek and hugging him.

"Oh, Silver! My son, how are you?"

"I'm fine, mom. Where's dad? Is he around?"

She broke her embrace and pointed towards the house, "In the backyard." She eyed Shadow as he came up to her. She smiled and hugged him as well, "Shadow, it's been awhile."

"Yes, it has. How are you, Miss Angel?"

"Please, just call me Angel. I'm so happy you two came. So," she led him through the house to the backyard, "How are you and Silver doing?"

Shadow chuckled, "We're both fine. But, we have to tell you and Dominic some news."

They went into the yard to see a taller, white hedgehog smiling and had his arms around Silver.

"My son has returned home." He exclaimed.

He looked identical to Silver, with the quills and chest fur, but the two main quills were pointed out. He would look exactly like Silver, without the mustache and beard, as well as the brown eyes that glared at Shadow as he appeared.

He grunted, crossing his arms. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Silver backed away and was caught with an arm wrapping around his shoulders gently. He looked up to see stern ruby eyes staring back at the adult.

Shadow replied, "What's it look like, Dominic? Did you not know that your son and I are still together? Besides, we're got news for you--"

Silver patted his hand and assured, "C'mon Shads, do we have to tell them now?"

That was when he heard Angel gasp. She had noticed something that glittered on Silver's finger. I kind of looked like a diamond ring...

The three males eyed her, confused about her actions.

She got a little teary-eyed and put a hand on her chest. "Silver..." She tried to calm herself, "...did Shadow...did he propose to you?"

He took his hand of of Shadow's and checked it. He then laughed, "Oh, you noticed already? Well, I guess the secret's out..."

He showed off his ring and exclaimed, "Me 'n Shadow are getting married!"

Angel, without warning, tackled him to the ground with bursts of sobbing and kisses (which he or Shadow didn't expect). Shadow laughed quietly, and turned to Dominic, who had a surprised look on his face. The father frowned, thoughts running through his head.

_My son...is getting married? To him? Why, Silver? Why do you want to marry some "ultimate Lifeform" like him?_

Angel helped Silver up and brushed the dust off the both of them. She cleared her throat, "Well, this is wonderful news! My bog boy's growing up...!"

She took the couple into the house, rambling on about wedding plans and such, with Shadow reassuring her that it was already taken care.

Meanwhile, Dominic was left alone in the yard, still comprehending about what just happened before his eyes. He sighed silently, and went back to work on the new shed he was constructing.

Right now, he just needed some time to himself.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's pretty lame right now, but I can tell you that it's going to (hopefully) get better as we go along...**

**Stay tuned!**


	3. Discussions

**Author's Note: Onward to Chapter 3!**

**This chapter is for Star Twilight Akazura Hedgehog, for it was her request to me to update it before her birthday.**

**So, here's to you, Star Twilight Akazura Hedgehog! Happy Birthday!**

**

* * *

**

After their suitcases were unpacked and everything was settled, Shadow and Silver were in for a treat: Dinner with the parents.

As they ate quietly Angel asked, "So, are you two nervous about the big day?"

The two looked at each other until Silver replied, "It's not so bad, Mom. I'm sure it'll be fine."

She sighed, "I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle with your father, dressed up so nicely in a black tuxedo..."

"Wait a minute, Mom. Who said _I_ was going to wear the black tux?"

"I'm just getting a few ideas, Silver." She turned to her husband, who was still eating. Dominic didn't say anything throughout that time, but only stared at Shadow waith an uncertainty that was almost recognizable.

He stood up and yawned, "Well, I'm heading to bed. What about you three?"

Angel started to clear the table, "I'll be right up, after I clean the dishes. Silver, you and Shadow can go."

Silver kissed her. "Good night, Mom."

Shadow nodded, "Good night, Angel. Thank you for dinner."

Angel laughed, "You're most welcome. Off to bed now."

The others walked up the stairs and to their rooms, until Dominic spoke up as he grabbed Shadow's shoulder, "Watch yourself. If I find anything suspicious between you two, I'll be around the corner." The hedgehog entered his bedroom and shut the door.

Shadow followed Silver into their own room and let out a frustrated sigh.

Silver cocked his head as he turned to him, "What's the matter, Shads?"

Rubbing his temples, he answered, "Your father still hates me, doesn't he?"

"It'll probably take some time. I think he's still trying to accept the fact that we're getting married."

He saw Shadow's troubled expression, and went up to him.

"Don't worry about him. It's going to be all right."

"..."

"C'mon, Shadow. Let's get some sleep so you'll feel better." He walked over to the bed as Shadow grinned and closed the door.

"I know what else will make me feel better..."

He locked the door, went over to the ivory hedgehog, and slipped his hands around his waist. He locked him in a tender kiss, and forced him down onto the bed as the light was turned off.

As his lover began to leave gentle kisses on his cheek and next to his ear, a thought suddenly struck Silver's mind. He placed his hands on Shadow's chest and pushed him away lightly.

"Shadow..." He felt that uncomfortable gaze from the aggressive ruby eyes as he tried to look away, "I don't think we should do this, not now anyway..."

Shadow lay closer, literally on top of him, and whispered softly, "I'm not too concerned about your father bursting through the door right now."

Silver hesitated, but returned to smile at him, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt..."

"Oh Silver, this is why I love you so much."

The black hedgehog growled, and met his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. He felt a pair of arms make their way around his shoulders, as their mouths fought for dominance.

Strawberries.

They always tasted like strawberries.

* * *

Dominic paced back and forth in his bedroom as Angel was removing her jewelry.

"I just don't get it." He mumbled, "How could my son be so attracted to that so-called 'Ultimate Lifeform'?"

Angel sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, "Dear, you can't make him change his mind. He loves Shadow, just as much as you love me."

"This isn't like that, Angel. It feels like...they just aren't fit for each other..."

"Why, because they're both...you know..."

Dominic turned to her, "I'm not sure, but I've had this feeling before...of distrust for Shadow."

Angel got into the bed. "And, we've had this discussion before, Dom. I'll tell you this again: give it some time. I understand that it's a difficult situation, but you'll learn to accept Silver's choosing."

Dominic followed her actions. "i suppose, but I don't know how much of that 'time' I need..."

His wife grabbed her book on the nightstand table next to her and shook her head, "I can't tell you that, sweetie. You'll have to find that out yourself. Why don't you have a talk with the both of them tomorrow, after you come home from work?"

The male rubbed the back of his head. "Angel. Talking to Silver is one thing, but with Shadow, it's different. Silver is my son, and I'm very close to him as well as you. Shadow, however, is someone from the past. He's someone who's not supposed to be around in this time period. We can't have Silver dwell in the past, we have to get him to live in the present and face the forward to the future."

Angel gave up trying to read her book, and leaned next to him. She placed a soft hand on his cheek. "Listen, it's his choice, not yours. Silver's grown up. He can make his own decisions now, so he can live without us. Right now, he's taking a big step in his life by getting married. He needs all of the support from us that he can get, especially you.

"You've been by his side ever since he was born. You two would never be alone without each other. Silver needs you now, more than ever in order to have a wonderful marriage to Shadow. Dom, you can't leave his life now."

She pulled closer to him, "So, will you talk to them, or at least try to settle this with Shadow?"

Dominic slowly absorbed what she told him, then smiled. "Sure, I'll see what I can do tomorrow. I'll try to give them my blessing, but I might need more 'time' to feel adjusted."

Angel smiled sweetly at him, and lay down on the bed.

"Well," she said, "don't take too long. Give it to them before the wedding..."

Dominic laughed quietly, and lay down next to his wife. He got closer to her as she shut the lights off.

However, they didn't realize that Silver was outside of their room, listening to the whole conversation. He breathed deeply as he wandered back to his room. He crawled back into bed, feeling a pair of strong arms warp around him as he got comfortable.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

He cuddled next to the black hedgehog and whispered, "It's nothing. Go back to sleep."

* * *

**Wheee, at last! 'Tis finished! Stay tuned for more, and feel free to review!**


	4. Church?

**Author's Note: After a veeerrrryyy busy schedule, I've finally got time to update!**

**We're now up to chapter 4 of this story. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Silver's POV

I woke up the following morning, first noticing that my body was sprawled over Shadow. One of my glove less hands was placed on his shoulder, and the other was intertwined with his own next to his head. His steady breathing would have had me falling back asleep, if I didn't have to work that day.

I worked at an old shopping mall, being an associate at a clothing shop. Shadow visited me once, complaining that he was "so lonely" without me. I would work there once in awhile, if I wasn't fighting off Iblis every day.

I yawned as I started to rise, but my hand was locked tightly with Shadow's.

"Where're you going this early?" A ruby opened slowly to look at me.

I crawled off of him, whispering, "I have to work today. My boss'll be wonder where I am if don't show..."

I began to leave the bed, but Shadow gripped my hand again. I turned, seeing the upset, pleading look he wore.

"Can't you stay for a few more minutes?"

His hand trailed up my arm, to my cheek. He growled softly to emphasize his point.

I smiled. "Tonight, 'kay? I promise I'll be back soon."

I went in to kiss him. Unfortunately, a little too close, for then he caught me in his trap. He grabbed hold of me and flipped me over onto the bed, so he towered over me. He began to leave butterfly kisses along my neck, until the phone began to ring next to us.

Annoyed, I answered, "Hello, Silver speaking."

A girl's voice was on the other end. "Hey Silver, it's me."

"Oh, hi Kippa."

"What's up? You're supposed to be here for your shift."

I cleared my throat a bit, slightly embarrassed, "Actually, I'm at home with my fiance."

She gasped, "Wait, what? You mean that Shadow guy you've been dating?"

"Yeah. He just proposed a few days ago."

"Aw, congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Kip."

"So, when's the big day? Have you been busy?"

"Yeah, with plans, receptions, loads of invitations...We're planning that it'll be sometime in June."

"That's great. Hey listen, I just got a brainstorm...how about I take care of your shifts, while you take a load off to get ready?"

I was almost speechless, but I found my voice. "Really? You'll do that? Kippa, you don't have to-"

She cut in, "No, no no. I'll be happy to! You don't have to worry about anything!" Kippa was one of the most generous kinds of people I had ever met.

"Well, can't I come in today?" I asked.

"No, I can handle it. It's no problem, trust me!"

"Kippa, I can't thank you enough..."

"Don't fret. You have a great time. Say hi to Shadow for me, okay?"

"All right, I will." I laughed silently. She had only met him once...

"Okay, see you later! Congrats to you two!"

"Thanks. Bye, Kippa."

I set the phone down, and looked to Shadow, who was staring at me with a confused frown.

I grinned and said, "Kippa says hi."

He chuckled as his hands made their way around my waist. "Now, where were we?"

Slyly, I wrapped my arms around his back. "Hmmm...I dunno..."

I drew myself closer, our lips nearly touching.

"...right about here..."

_Knock knock_.

Oh...crap.

This took the both of us by surprise, that Shadow scrambled off of me. My mother's voice was heard through the door, "Silver, are you awake?"

With my psychokinetic powers, I opened my closet door and pulled a T-shirt out. It quickly flew towards me, and I pulled it over my head. Once in awhile, I wore clothes for special occasions, work, or just for the heck of it. Hopping off the bed, I didn't realize my feet were tangled in the bed sheets. Without warning, I stumbled and fell, landing on the floor with a loud _thud_. My head just missed my night table by a quill.

Shadow ran over to me with a frightened expression on his face.

"Silv...!"

"I-I'm okay, Shadow..." I replied. He sighed and helped me untangle the sheets as I stood.

My mother's voice called again, "Silver, is everything alright?"

I quickly replied, "Y-Yeah, mom. It's fine! I'll be there in a minute!" I rushed over to the door and unlocked it. I smoothed my quills out and opened the door casually to see my mom with a basket of laundry, and my father with a raised eyebrow.

He asked in a gruff tone, "What's with all the racket in there? If I hadn't known any better, I'd say you and Shadow were--"

I interrupted before it got any worse, "Dad, please! It's not like that..."

Mom tried to settle us down by giggling, "Now now, you two...Son, don't you have to work this morning?"

I shook my head. "Kippa said she'll cover my shifts until the wedding and stuff is over."

Dad smiled, "Great, then you can come to church with us."

I groaned silently at the suggestion. My family was religious, so we went to any service the church offered. It was the only church in the vicinity for miles that anyone could go to whenever there was an emergency. It was probably because I was still young that I disliked going. Or, maybe it was because I could care less about my faith in a God. If He was responsible for unleashing Iblis, not Sonic or anyone else, then what was the point of relying on Him to make things right again? When I asked my father this, he hit me so hard that I couldn't be near him for weeks, saying that I should be grateful for what I had and not dying in Iblis' hellish flames.

After I fell in love with Shadow, he let me go to fewer services. From what I gathered, Shadow was atheist, so he never went to church or even believed in a God. I never argued about this, but my dad disapproved. So...

"Shadow," he called. the black hedgehog stood next to me, drawing me close to his warm body. He said nothing, but Dad knew what that meant, "How about you and Silver come to the church service this morning? I'm sure you'll find it interesting."

Shadow waved a hand and answered quietly, "I'm sorry, Dominic, but I'm not a church-goer. I don't do that kind of stuff..."

"In other words, Dad," I translated," he's atheist."

He shook his head, "I know, but this will give us time to talk....you know, and bond a bit before the wedding." He continued walking, laughing to himself.

My mother cut in, shifting her basket in her arms, "Silver, I expect you to be dressed and ready by 9:30."

"'Kay."

I shut the door and turned towards Shadow, who already unzipped his suitcase and was buttoning up a decent shirt I gave him for Christmas one year.

I bowed my head, feeling a bit of shame. "I'm sorry, Shadow."

He looked at me from his shirt. "For what, cutie?"

"Dad's never like that. He knows you don't go to church, but I'm not sure why he acted that way. You don't have to do, Shadow. It's just..."

A hand lifted my chin up to meet his blood-red eyes. He grinned and whispered, "Listen, so long as I'm with _you_, you don't have to worry. I'll always love you, Silver."

His hand rested on my cheek as I answered, "Aw, I love you too."

Our lips met in a kiss as we pulled closer. He then wrapped his arms around me, caressing me lustfully as our tongues engaged in battle.

Of course, he always won...

* * *

**Whew! I've finally updated something! I don't know how I came up with the name, Kippa, but I thought I'd just put in a tiny additional character.**

**I had to spark a bit more interest into this story, so I've decided to put a little background stuff in, like religion...**

**Anyway, feel free to review!**


	5. Afterwards

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating for awhile, but that's what happens when you have a lot of things crammed into your schedule.**

**Not to mention having finals within the next week after that!**

**Now, I finally have Chapter five for you all who have been waiting patiently, I hope.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Shadow's POV

When we arrived at the service, I realized that the church was not only the largest I'd ever seen, but it was the only building untouched for miles. I guess, being a religious sanctuary, it had a god or something protecting it. I wouldn't know, not being a church-goer and all.

The bell rang over us as we walked through the doors. I followed behind Silver as we entered, touching his hand lightly to signal I was still there. The grandeur of the church took me by surprise; Red velvet carpeting lined the aisles, candles were lit in front of us, and beautiful stained-glass windows portrayed holy spirits and gods with angels bearing large feathered wings. But what caught me attention the most, was the over-sized pipe organ behind the service podium. Its giant metal pipes stretched to the ceiling, slanting up and down differently in each row.

"Shadow, come on."

I turned to Silver, who beckoned me to sit next to him on the dark oak bench. I hesitantly sat down, and he smiled at me as the priest stood behind the podium.

"Welcome, my children." The priest spoke loudly, "We are so happy you all have come today, to worship the gods who have chosen us to survive in such a hostile environment."

He took a large book out, which I guessed was the Bible, and opened it. He rambled on about how someone saw through God's eyes, or something, but I really didn't pay attention. Silver's father sat between Silver and his mother, holding a Bible in his hands. Silver was following along for a short while, then turned to me. He took my hand, and our fingers began to play with each other. I had to admit; I was quite entertained by this, until we received a disgusted glare from Dominic.

A few more minutes went by slowly, until I heard the organ playing. Everyone began singing a hymn of some sort, even Silver.

I swear, I could listen to his voice all day if I wanted to. It had a certain ring to it, and it could be heard anywhere over anything. I told him to get a career in vocal performance once, but he just turned red and rejected the idea.

* * *

After a lengthy service, it was finally time to depart back to Silver's home. I had to admit it was interesting, but it wasn't enough to change me from being an atheist. As we walked home, the parents decided to take us out to brunch. Silver wrapped his arms around me and cuddled into my side, and my arm was around his shoulders.

That was when I heard Dominic speak.

"Well, we have a few hours until I have to run to work. Why don't we to to brunch today?"

Silver cheered, "That's a great idea!"

He then paused and faced me, "I mean, if Shadow wants to go..."

I grinned and nuzzled him. "Of course it's okay, cutie. Anyway, I'm famished."

It didn't take us long to find a restaurant to eat. We took our seats, ordered our food, and had a good time.

"Let's take a look at the desserts, Silver." Angel led him to the front of the restaurant, smiling at Dominic and I as we sat across from each other. The hedgehog sipped his coffee as he asked me, "When do you plan on marrying my son?"

I sat straighter in my seat, unexpecting this.

"Um, sometime in June, I believe. Silver and I were planning it to be around the 16th..." I said. He only nodded silently. I stirred a slice of lemon in my ice water, and I realized that even in the future, they still had fresh produce. How? I would never know!

"Where is the wedding going to be?" The father asked.

"Well, Silver wanted it to be in the past, since this place isn't really full of flowers or beaches. He wants to have a wedding along Wave Ocean."

Dominic looked down into his coffee mug.

"Are you ready for something like this, Shadow?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him and laughed, "What? Of course I am. I love Silver, very much. It's just..." I paused to get the right words to say, "It's just that we want this day to be perfect, and we need you to be the one who will make it come true. Dominic, we'd like to have your blessing."

That was when things turned for the worst. It seemed like time stopped when he gave me an icy stare.

He laughed sarcastically, "So, you think you're worthy for my son?" He rose from his seat, turned his back to me, and walked out of the restaurant.

I followed him out, trying to answer his question calmly, "Yes, I do think that."

Silver came up next to me, taking my hand, "What's going on? Are we leaving already?"

"Everything's fine, Silv." I replied.

His father jerked around, eyes furious at me.

"There!" He cried, "Why would you lie to him that way? To 'assure' that everything's fine?"

I kept my voice calm, "Dominic, you're going too far..."

"I see who you really are, Shadow the Hedgehog. You're a dishonest, untrustworthy person, and you always have been!"

Silver stepped in, "Dad, that's enough! We just want your blessing for the wedding!"

Dominic pointed a forceful finger at him, "You stay out of this, Silver!" His tone was so harsh, that my love drew closer to me.

The argument was going to go on, until I felt my hand being squeezed ever so tightly. I clenched my teeth together and turned to Silver, but what I saw made my heart drop.

His hand was over his chest, and he was breathing heavily. He suddenly fell to the ground, holding my hand for dear life and almost screaming out in agony.

"Shadow, my chest...it hurts so much!"

My mind was racing, and my first thought was...heart attack. But, I knew he was too young and had no heart conditions to be concerned about. Still, it was a possibility.

"Dominic, call an ambulance!" I shouted. He stood there for a second, but then grabbed his phone to call the hospital. I turned back to tend to Silver's pain. I stroked his quills to keep him from fainting, and wiped his tears away. I gave comforting words to ease him, for I hated to see Silver cry.

He did his best to keep his eyes open, but when the ambulance arrived, he was out cold.

* * *

**At last! It's done!**

**Oh noes! What happened to Silv?? Find out next time!!**


	6. Apology

**Author's Note: Oooookayyyy...after a reaaalllyy long time, it's up to Chapter 6 (about time)!**

**Don't worry everyone! Silv will be okay! I...just needed to add in a little...conflict...**

**Anyway, the show must go on!**

**Apologies in advance if this is a cheesy piece of a chapter...**

* * *

Normal POV

Silver had never felt so much pain in his life. It felt like something was stabbing through his chest, and digging deeper and deeper. The last thing he could remember was Shadow kneeling over him, talking to him in a soothing tone.

"Silver, can you hear me?" Shadow began to feel panic inside of him.

His fiancee nodded, his teeth clenched tightly.

Shadow tried to comfort him some more, "Listen, it's going to be all right. Just hang on, baby..."

After that, the rest of the events to Silver were merely a blur. Voices blended into each other... His mother was heard the most, who was sobbing out his name repeatedly. The ambulance's sirens wailed loudly as it approached. One minute he was on the ground, then realized he was being carried into the back of the ambulance the next. The fatigue he felt was too overwhelming for him to bear, that before he knew what else was happening... he passed out.

Shadow, Dominic, and Angel could only watch in worry as a small crowd from the restaurant began to form.

One of the paramedics walked over to them asking politely, "Are you three related to him?" He pointed towards the vehicle.

Dominic nodded, "Yes. We're his parents..." He looked to Shadow, "...and this is his fiancé."

The paramedic led them to the vehicle, "If you'd like, we can take you all to the hospital. Luckily, it's not too far away from here."

With a quick "thank you," they jumped into the ambulance. Shadow sat next to Silver, and placed a soft hand on top of his lover's as he thought, _"I'm sorry this had to happen, Silv. Please...be okay..."_

* * *

It really didn't take long to reach the hospital. As soon as they arrived, Silver was taken away into the emergency room. The family and Shadow had to wait outside, anxious to figure out what was going on.

Shadow paced back and forth for minutes, but what felt like hours. He finally stopped and stared at the 'Emergency' sign, wondering, _"What's taking so long...?"_

"It's all my fault..."

He turned to see Dominic standing next to him, his head hung low.

"I shouldn't have yelled at him..." He looked at Shadow, "...or you. This is all happening because of me."

The black hedgehog shook his head. "You only did what you thought was best for Silver."

"No, you're wrong..." Dominic's face showed regret, "I was...afraid to let Silver live life on his own. I now learn that...now he's grown up, I can't control his actions or his feelings...especially for you, Shadow." He smiled a little, "I should have told you both this awhile ago, but..." He placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder, "...I'd like to give you my blessing, for the wedding. I want to make it up to the both of you. Would you accept...son-in-law?"

Shadow's eyes widened slightly at the request. He suddenly felt light-headed; everything was approaching him too quickly...but he nodded.

The elder smiled and pulled him into an embrace. The other was startled for a few seconds. He then grinned and returned it.

_"This is great. I can't wait 'till Silver hears about this--"_

His smile suddenly faded when his thoughts reminded him of his love. His eyes lowered to the ground and he sighed deeply.

"Are you worried about Silver?" Dominic asked quietly.

"A little..."

The father knew Shadow was lying: he could hear it in his voice. He broke the embrace and replied, "Don't be. He's always strong in tight situations. He'll be fine, trust me."

Shadow sat down in a chair next to Angel, who listened to their conversation and everything. She smiled brightly and gave him a loving hug. "Welcome to the family, sweetheart."

He hugged her back, trying not to release the tears forming in his eyes.

"Dominic and Angel?"

A nurse emerged from the doors to the emergency room. The parents and Shadow stood to greet her.

She checked a few charts on her clipboard, "Well, we did everything we could to help Silver. Luckily, it was nothing fatal. It was just a minor panic attack that sprang his chest pains and fatique he experienced..."

"A...panic attack?" Angel held her husband's hand tightly.

The nurse explained, "Yes, but like I said before...it was nothing serious. He'll be released in a few days. You may visit him if you want, but he may be asleep..."

The three hedgehogs followed her to Silver's room, where she left for them to be alone with him. Shadow almost couldn't bear it...

Silver was resting peacefully in his hospital bed, a heart monitor attached to him. The room seemed small, but was actually roomy enough to fit more than five people in it. Shadow nervously approached and sat next to the bed. He took his hand gently, stroking his soft fur in a pattern. Throughout that time, he felt like this was partially his fault...but he knew it wasn't.

Angel began to cry, "My poor baby...my son..." Dominic comforted her in a calming tone, and they all stayed there for hours...

It was almost 1:30 in the afternoon, and Shadow began to feel tired. The problem was, he didn't want to leave Silver's side. Dominic looked at the clock from the chair he was sitting in with his wife's head on his shoulder.

He said finally, "I think we should get going." He lifted himself up, and urged Angel to wake up. She didn't want to leave either, but he assured her that Silver would be fine.

Shadow looked over to them. "Is it okay if I stay here for awhile longer? I'll be back at the house later today."

Dominic was about to refuse, but knew it wouldn't be a clever idea.

"Sure."

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

_"...?"_

_Beep._

_"What...? Where...am I?"_

_Beep._

Silver stirred in his bed and opened his eyes slowly. He then realized where he was...

_"...the hospital?"_

He shifted his head around to survey his view. But, he saw a black hedgehog with his head on the bed, holding his hand lightly. He was asleep, his breathing evenly steady. He obviously didn't leave for home...

_"Shadow..."_

He squeezed his hand weakly to grab his attention. Shadow suddenly woke up, his head jerking upwards. His sleepy eyes gazed over at Silver, who greeted him with a small smile.

He sighed with relief, "Hi."

"Hey, Shads..."

His lover kissed his hand. "How're you feeling?"

Silver shrugged, "A little better, I guess. You?"

Shadow yawned in response.

"Yeah, I figured...where's Mom and Dad?"

"They were here a few hours ago...but your dad felt guilty about what happened."

Silver sat up. "Really?"

Shadow nodded, "Yeah. He wanted to apologize for how he acted towards us, and..." He let out a shaky sigh, "...he gave us his blessing, Silv."

The ivory hedgehog's smile widened, "He did? When?"

"When we were waiting for the news about your condition."

Silver giggled, "Shadow, that's great! It's what we've been asking for, and we now have it! This is going to be such a fantastic wedding...for all of us!"

Shadow grinned and kissed him, "I know, love. I promise...it will be the best day of our lives." They broke into a passionate hug, Silver snuggling into Shadow's chest fur.

"I love you, Shadow...so much."

"As do I, Silver...as do I...."

* * *

**Holy crap, that took longer than I thought...whew! Well, sorry if this wasn't the best chapter, but I had a huge writer's block for this sucker...**

**Pray for more to come!!**


	7. Christmas with the Family

**Author's Note: Okay...after a very busy schedule, I finally give you Chapter 7 of this Shadilver love story. 7 Years Later hasn't been updated since last year...boy, I gotta work on that too.**

**Anyway, we're getting to a happier side of the story! No more sad stuff...for now. Ha ha!**

**By the way, this is the Holiday Special for this year...so hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

A few days later, things started becoming normal, with the exception of Dominic welcoming Shadow into the family. With Silver out of the hospital, life became easier and relaxed.

Until...

"Yes, thanks a lot." Dominic hung up the telephone in the den of the house. He had been on the phone for hours, talking quietly in the other room. Angel was busy in the kitchen making dinner, with Silver in there with her. Shadow was sitting at the dining table, having brought paperwork from G.U.N. He looked up at Silver's father, who smiled. He called everyone into the den, for he said he had a special announcement.

"Well," he finally said, "I got off the phone with my parents, and they thought the family should meet Shadow for Christmas this year."

"You mean, when we go to Uncle Lumino's house?" Silver asked.

Dominic nodded. "Right, Silver. They figured you and Shadow should come along and talk about the wedding plans and such that's coming up soon. What do you two think?"

Silver turned to his fiance, "Shadow?"

The dark hedgehog looked unsure about having many soon-to-be in-laws swarming around him, and not getting time with his lover. But...what was the worst that could happen, right?

"I think it's a good idea..." he replied, "...I mean, I'll be able to get acquainted with everyone before the big day. Also, Silver can have me meet his favorite cousins he's been telling me about."

The other giggled, "Of course. But I have to warn you: Aunt Shiroi will be clinging over you all night, probably..."

* * *

Christmas was getting closer day by day. The sooner it came, the more nervous Shadow was about the "reunion". Everyone else was busy with early shopping, making a big dinner, wrapping presents, church services, bell-ringing for charity, setting up the fake Christmas tree (Angel was allergic to pine)...

Silver was making his well-loved cheesecake in the kitchen while his fiance watched near by, telling him about what was going through his mind.

He simply shrugged, "I wouldn't worry about it too much, Shads. Things should run smoothly at Uncle Lumino's...if all goes well this year."

There had been some crazy history with Silver's family. One year, the police squad was called because of some excessive eggnog consuming....but we're not getting into detail. Another time was when a large argument disputed about who was making what for the dinner...six turkeys were made that year. But overall, the family was always fun to hang out with, especially, in Silver's opinion, hanging out with his favorite cousins Neon and Sol. He told Shadow he would love them.

"Hey cutie," Shadow asked while snatching a finger full of cake mix in the bowl, "do you think I could bring my guitar to your uncle's house, just in case if we sing Christmas carols or something?"

Silver smiled brightly, "That's a great idea! I was thinking maybe you could play some of those compositions you made a few months ago, too. You know, like the ones you always play for me?"

"Anything for you, my love."

The dark hedgehog snuck behind his fiancee and wrapped his arms around his waist, trailing kisses along his neck.

Silver laughed quietly, flinching at his touch playfully, "Ah! Shadow, that tickles...stop it...!"

* * *

The time finally arrived: Christmas with the family.

Once everything was packed and food was prepared, everyone was ready to leave. They all crammed into the tiny car, and drove for about half an hour to Lumino's house.

When they arrived, about 10 cars were parked in front of the house. Shadow drew in a deep breath to calm his nerves, tightening his grip on his guitar, which he named Maria. They unloaded the car, walked up the porch steps, and Dominic rang the doorbell. Voices could be heard from inside, but the door suddenly swung open, revealing a light gray adult hedgehog that looked a lot like Silver's dad.

"Dom, you're here!" He grabbed the other into a suffocating embrace.

"Yes, yes...it's good to see you too, Lumino." Dominic exclaimed.

Lumino exchanged greetings with everyone else, including Shadow (since the whole family knew about the engaged couple), and allowed them into his home while announcing, "Hey, guys! Dom's here with the new in-law!"

What happened next was a blur, both to Shadow and Silver: A swarm of family members hugging and kissing, congratulating, and introducing each other to them. Silver feared things could get worse, especially when Aunt Shiroi arrived...

She glomped onto his fiance, almost in tears, "I'm so happy for you, Silver! You're so lucky to have met this gentleman...! Oh, I can't wait for the big day...it'll be so romantic!"

"Ma, you can let go of him now. He needs to breathe too, you know." A light gold hedgehog came into the den, wearing a dark purple tunic dress with a flowered belt. Her front spines were combed to the sides of her face, and her dark-rimmed eyes glowed a light brown. She was followed by a bright blue hedgehog, and he wore a black and white long-sleeve and a blue T-shirt with ripped jeans.

Silver ran to greet them, not forgetting to take Shadow with him. "Sol! Neon! It's been so long since I've seen you guys!"

Sol hugged him lovingly, "How've you been, Silv? I can't believe you're engaged now!"

Neon nodded, "I know. The last time we saw you, you were only about 14."

The gray hedgehog turned to Shadow, "Well, this guy's going to be my husband in a few months. Shadow, let me introduce you to Sol and Neon-" he whispered into his ear, "-my favorite cousins I told you about." His lover nodded in response, and shook their hands.

Neon pouted, "Man, I wish **I** could get married...How come I can't get anyone around here?" He left the group, whimpering sarcastically. Sol rolled her eyes and beckoned the couple to come into the game room, "Come on, guys. We're gonna play some pool if you want to come."

* * *

Finally, dinner was served. Piles of food were placed on the table, and everyone began to dig in.

About an hour went by, and things started to get cleaned when desserts arrived. Shadow didn't hesitate to grab a slice of Silver's cheesecake.

"So Shadow," Sol asked, "How did you meet Silver?"

He paused for a second but then answered, "It's kind of a long story...but we used to be rivals back then. See, I'm kind of...from the past..."

"Really? What's it like? Are there pretty places there? Is that where you guys met?"

"Well, yeah. He just decided to go back, and I guess that's how we began to like each other. Since you got our invitation to the wedding, I suggest you go to Westopolis. It's got a lot of shopping malls, and a lot of sites to visit."

She giggled, "Sure, I'll consider it. Excuse me for a sec." She rose from her seat to grab some dessert. Once Shadow was done, he entered the kitchen to find Silver walking towards him. He noticed the other and grinned.

"Hey, love. How're things?"

"Good so far. You're family's really...uh..."

"Loud? Big?"

"No...they're nice."

Silver looked up at him. "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Well, no...I'm glad, though." He hugged him passionately, Shadow returning it.

"Awwww, that's so sweet!" They turned to see Neon with an impish smirk on his face.

"Neon," Silver asked with a cocked eyebrow, "what's up with that look?"

He simply pointed up, and they followed the direction. Turns out, mistletoe was hanging there. The darker hedgehog blushed deeply, and Silver laughed nervously.

_Hark! the herald angels sing_

_Glory to the newborn king!_

_Peace on Earth and mercy mild_

_God and sinners reconciled._

"Come on, Neon..." Silver whined, "Can we not do this?"

He shook his head, "Sorry, dude. No can do. It's the rules of the mistletoe...now give him a smooch!" Some of the family, including Angel and Dominic, began laughing and encouraging them to kiss each other. Shadow looked into Silver's golden eyes, and grinned, "I guess we should. It is Christmas after all..."

Silver wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning in close, "Merry Christmas, Shads."

"And to you, amour."

They felt their lips touch, and they kissed so sweetly...until they saw a camera flash.

"Damn it, Neon..."

"I'm **so **puttin' this up on Facebook."

* * *

**Yep, that's it! Happy Holidays from Lise-chan! What do you think? I know it's been awhile, but I've been soooo busy! Anyway, Sol was the light gold hedgehog, and Neon was the light blue one, in case if you were confused...Merry Christmas from everyone here!!**


	8. New Year Lovemaking

**Author's Note: After a stressful week and college auditions and my birthday January 30th, I'm finally giving you Chapter 8! I believe this will be finished soon, but we'll see where it goes...**

**Anyway, we're very close to the wedding (for those who have been waiting so anxiously)! Enjoy this!**

**

* * *

**

Silver's POV

New Years came by very quickly after Christmas passed. Shadow and I decided to visit Sonic and the others in the present, since it had been so long...

It turned out that Sonic was hosting a New Years party at his house, so how could we resist?

Here's how it went:

* * *

_Shadow rang the doorbell of the large house, holding my hand lightly. He turned to me, and I smiled._

_"I think it was a good idea to get away from the family for the final night of the year, don't you think?" I asked._

_Shadow nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it gives me more time with you...and tell you how much I love you..."_

_I sighed and leant into him, "Awww, you're so sweet!" I looked up at him and got close, "Even a thousand 'I love you's can't express my feelings for you..."_

_My fiance pressed a finger to my lips, "Hush. Don't speak anymore." He then kissed me, pulling into a loving embrace simultaneously. I was surprised at first, but gave in as soon as his tongue ran over one of my sweet spots. I melted into his arms and ran a hand through his dark quills as we began to make out in front of the door. He then started leaving kisses along my neck, making me moan lightly. God, he was so tender..._

_"Ugh, either come in or get a room, you two."_

_We both jerked around to see Sonic with the door open, tapping his foot impatiently. Shadow let go of me, blushing a deep red. I felt my cheeks heat up, but I laughed it off._

_"Hi, Sonic. We made it to the party."_

_He nodded, "Yeah, I see you did...well, you better come in. Everyone's been waiting for you lovebirds anyway."_

_After we went inside, things started to thrive for the new year to arrive. We danced to a few songs, had some drinks, danced some more, hung out with friends, and did whatever the hell we wanted to._

_It was about 5 minutes until the New Year began, and everyone was huddled around the T.V. getting ready to begin the countdown. I sipped my martini, though I didn't drink, and looked around for Shadow since he wasn't around. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder, making me jump out of my quills. Shadow was standing next to me, and placed a finger to his own lips, telling me to shut my mouth._

_"What?" I whispered, slightly annoyed about being scared half to death._

_He simply took my hand and whispered, "Come with me. And, you might want your coat."_

_I shrugged and followed him, setting my martini down on the table and grabbing my coat along the way._

_He led me to the second floor of Sonic's house, and opened a door that showed a balcony with a couch and chairs inside. He slid the glass door open and took me outside, helping me put my coat on. He didn't wear his._

_"Won't you freeze, Shads?"_

_"Nah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."_

_I nodded a little, and surveyed the view we had on the balcony. If one could be with us, the city of Soleanna would be claimed as the "most beautiful city of Mobius."_

_I couldn't help but gasp in wonder, "Wow...it's so...gorgeous from up here...even..."_

_"Romantic? Am I right?"_

_I turned to Shadow and smiled at him, "Yeah, you're right about that, no doubt."_

_He chuckled, wrapping his arm around my waist. I nuzzled my head under his chin, preventing him from getting too cold._

_"1 minute until 2010 begins!"_

_The countdown could be heard downstairs, and Shadow spoke up._

_"Hey, listen...I want to tell you something...about the wedding..."_

_I began to feel nervous, and Shadow felt it too, obviously, "It's nothing bad. In fact, I think you'll enjoy it a lot."_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"I found a place for our honeymoon."_

_I almost started jumping up and down. "Oh, oh, what is it? Tell me!"_

_"It was a little on the expensive side, but it was worth it."_

_"Just tell me already!"_

_"30 seconds!"_

_Shadow drew in a breath._

_..._

_"We're going to Soleanna for the honeymoon."_

_..._

_He knew I always wanted to go to the city! I squealed with joy and hugged him tightly._

_"Oh, Shadow! You shouldn't have!"_

_He hugged me back, "But, I **had** to. You've been telling me that you hadn't been there in a long time, so I got us tickets to go. I've got reservations at the City of Water Suites for the 'Honeymoon Special,' and I hoped we could have our own personal tour around the place."_

_I got teary-eyed, and kissed him continuously on the cheek, "Shadow, you're the best! I couldn't ask for more! You're the best fiance I could ever have!"_

_"Why, thank you, cutie. I should say the same thing to you."_

_I gave him a peck on the lips, "Shut up, you! You always say that to me."_

_He pressed his forehead up to mine, and I felt his warm breath on my face._

_"I just can't wait anymore. God, I know you're going to look so beautiful during the big day."_

_I tried to turn away as I blushed, but my lover wouldn't let me. "I can see you as being so handsome too, Shadow. I can't wait either."_

_Shadow rubbed his nose with mine and grinned warmly._

_"Remember, I'll do anything for you. I'll always want you to be happy when we're married."_

_I stared into his red eyes. "Really? You mean it?"_

_"Absolutely. Happy New Year, my darling. Now, hush."_

_He kissed me again, this time I gave in to him fully._

_"Happy New Year!"_

_There on the balcony we stood, the fireworks exploding like our love for each other. He pushed me against the wall of the house, trailing his hands down to my hips, feeling my thighs and stroking my wagging tail. I felt myself blush, but I didn't dare break our bondage. I tried to slip my tongue into his mouth, but failed every time with his invading mine. Instead, I scratched behind his ear, earning a low growl from his throat. Shadow finally had the urge to unbutton my jacket, and allowed himself to run his fingers through my chest fur. I felt his strong abs for a brief moment, but he took my hand again and pinned it over my head. He lustfully touched my body as I made my way towards his neck, leaving behind loving kisses along his collarbone to his chest. He succeeded in taking over me by touching a sweet spot on my body, and I let out a moan of pleasure just for him to hear. He laughed and continued his quest for dominance, forcing me to go back inside the room and we both collapsed onto the couch. My lover threw my coat aside, and traced his fingers along my arms and my face gently. I pulled him on top of me, wrapping my arms around him and giving a kiss on his shoulder. He returned the favor by letting his mouth invade mine again, licking my fangs and fighting with my own tongue. He took his hand into mine, our fingers intertwined with one another's as he licked my cheek for the finale._

_

* * *

_

**Whoa, I've got so much adrenaline from writing that last part. Damn, that was the hottest thing I've ever typed! I'm saving the rest for the honeymoon! Man, even I'm beginning to get anxious for the wedding to come! Just get married already!**


	9. Tuxedos and Valentines

**Author's Note: Valentine's Day is here, so this chapter is for all the Shadilver lovebirds who have been following this story since the beginning! This is going to be so much fun, I just know it!**

**Anyway, enjoy this month's addition of Light of My Shadow!**

**

* * *

**

Shadow's POV

Things began to run smoothly after the New Year began. Silver and I took action to getting ourselves ready for June to come around, and not to mention Valentine's Day was on its way as well.

"Shadow, come on!" I heard Sonic calling my name, "We're running behind schedule because of you!"

I rushed out the door of my apartment, slipping my coat on in the process.

"_Excuse _me, faker. I didn't know you were in such a rush to get to the mall. You're turning into a girl..." I laughed at my own remark, earning a punch to the arm after that.

Sonic growled, "Shut up, Shadow. It's just that I've got plans with Amy tonight, and I don't want to let her down."

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him, confused, "Wait, since when--?"

"--have I been dating Amy? Uh, about a month ago...where've you been this whole time? In the bedroom with Silver?"

I turned red at the question, and apparently Sonic noticed too.

"Dude, it's bad luck to do him before the wedding. Can't it wait?" I didn't answer, and he just rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's get out of here." He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the building and into the frigid air of Westopolis.

* * *

We arrived at the mall a few minutes later, what with running at high speeds the whole time. What was our mission today?

Buying tuxedos, that's what...

We stopped by the rental place, peeking through the windows first before placing a foot inside.

Sonic's jaw dropped at the price tags stuck on the displays, "300 rings for that piece of clothing? What is this, a high-class society mall? Not all of us can get stuff like this, especially for a wedding..."

I sighed, slightly annoyed by Sonic's complaining, "Come on, let's just check it out anyway. There may be some things in here that aren't too expensive."

As soon as we walked in, we were greeted by an over-dramatic store clerk.

He smiled brightly, well maybe a little too brightly. "Welcome to Sharpy's Tuxedo Rental: The place where men look their best for any occasion! We've got a huge selection of tuxedos and suits just for you and your friends, so you all can be spiffy for anything! Today, we have discounts on our selection of--"

Sonic held up a hand, "Look kid, we're just here to buy some tuxes, that's it. Is there a place where we can try some on, or something?"

The employee stared for a brief moment, but responded, "Yes, of course, sir. Right this way!" He led us to the back of the store, where there was a short stage with mirrors with a dressing room next to it.

"I'll leave you two alone, and if you have any questions please let me know." He bowed and walked away towards the front of the store again. I drew in a breath and looked around at all of the different tuxedos hanging on the racks. Sonic took no time in snatching a few.

"Let's go, groom-to-be, you've gotta try these on!"

I lifted my hands up in defense of getting things thrown at me, "Faker, I can't wear a black tux."

"And why not?"

"Uh, what color am I?"

"Hm, good point...but most of these in here are black anyway..."

I searched for different colors, and came across one that was white. As much as I didn't like wearing bright colors, I figured this would be an exception. I went into the dressing room and put on the outfit. I came out, checking myself out in the mirrors, and Sonic was there as my spectator. He scratched his chin for a minute, then shook his head.

"Nah, it's too bright for you. You'll stand out a little too much."

I sighed with relief, and went back to try some more suits on, Sonic joining me in the other dressing room next to mine. It took longer than I thought...

"Hmmmmm...no."

"Nuh-uh."

"What the-?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Ha ha! No."

"Wait! Hold it!"

He grabbed me by the shoulders and gaped, "It's perfect! This is the one!"

I looked at myself in the mirror, and I too was impressed. It was a dark maroon colored vest, the jacket and pants black. I had a black tie around my neck, and a white shirt. The suit went well with my fur color, and I had to admit it, I liked the design.

Sonic stood back to let me examine myself from every angle.

"So...did you get Silver anything for Valentine's Day yet?"

I stopped abruptly.

"Oh, shit..."

Sonic widened his eyes slightly at my reaction, and put a palm to his face.

He chuckled a little, "Jesus Shadow, I can't imagine...of all the people who could forget in the world..._you_ would be one of them."

I jerked back around to glare at him, "Watch yourself, Sonic. I might change my mind about asking you to do a huge favor for me."

His ears perked up as he stopped laughing, suddenly snatching the bait I placed before him. "What, may I ask, could that possibly be?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him, then turned back to the mirrors. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Heh, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, dude! I'm ready for anything!"

I smiled, "Good, then you can be my Best Man."

"Well, maybe I wasn't ready for _that_..."

"I figured..."

"But, are you serious?"

I walked back into the dressing room, answering, "Do you really think I'd joke like that, especially with my close friend?"

"That's what I thought."

"Shads, do you really want me to be your Best Man?"

"Sonic, you're my good friend...of course I do! It wouldn't be a wedding without you taking part."

He laughed after I exited the room, "Well, if that's the case...sure, I'd love to be!"

* * *

After about an hour trying on tuxedos, Sonic and I decided to head back to the apartment, suits in large dry-cleaning bags...

"Shads, wait a sec!"

"What now, Faker?"

"We still need to buy your Valentine something, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you're right...but what?"

Sonic looked up to the sky in thought, "Well, what does he like to get for gifts?"

"Um, lots of clothes...?"

Sonic almost hit me, making me flinch a little. "C'mon, Shadow, you're not thinking hard enough! What else?"

I stood there, thinking about what Silver always enjoyed doing or having while I was around.

"Well, he's always liked flowers...especially scarlet carnations..."

Sonic grinned, "Now we're getting somewhere...does he like any kind of chocolate?"

I scoffed, because Silver loved any kind of sweet. "Sure, he likes everything imaginable...chocolate truffles, chocolate-covered strawberries, Belgian chocolates, chocolate fondues, non-pareils..."

Sonic held up a hand, "Okay okay, I get the point! There's a chocolate shop down the street that's having a discount on all things Valentine's Day-related. You can buy some things there for him."

As we continued walking down the sidewalk, a thought struck me. "What'd you get for Amy?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret...now would it?" He then winked at me as I eyed him suspiciously.

* * *

"Oh Shadow, they're beautiful!"

I came home, almost dropping the gifts I bought for my fiancee. I wanted this day to be extra special before the wedding, and I think it worked. I bought a large heart-shaped box filled with fancy chocolates (his favorite kinds) tied with a bow, a bouquet of scarlet carnations (also his favorite), a balloon with heart patterns all over, and a large card that read "Happy Valentine's Day, Silver" in big letters.

He gave me a loving kiss in gratitude, and pulled a small box out from his vest pocket. "I got something for you, too."

I eyed it in curiosity as I took it from him, "What is it?"

He giggled, "Open it up, silly."

I did as I was told, and I couldn't believe what I saw. I was a beautiful necklace with real ruby pieces around the edges. It was shaped like half of a heart and had an inscription of "Forever."

I laughed quietly, absolutely speechless, "Oh my God, Silver! This's so...wow..."

He blushed and took it out of its box. He smiled and explained, "I got it from a store that was having a sale."

He showed me the necklace he was wearing, which was also shaped like half a heart, but had "Lovers" inscribed. He exclaimed happily, "Look, we match. And, it's 16k gold."

I turned to him, "Damn, cutie...you didn't have to go that far for me."

"No, I wanted to. You've done so much for me, now it's my turn to do the same for you. Now hold still so I can put this on!"

A perfect fit.

I examined it myself and hugged him, "Silv, it's the best thing anyone's ever given me. Thank you!" I kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Of course, Shads. This'll keep our love strong...forever...and we'll never separate with these on."

I looked into his golden eyes and nodded, "I promise, I'll never leave you...even if the world ends, know that I'll always be beside you."

We then locked into another kiss, expressing our love for one another on a special Valentine's Day.

* * *

**I honestly didn't like this chapter, but it wasn't going anywhere. I wanted a little bonding time between Sonic and Shadow, who are best friends in this fic. Yay, Sonic's the Best Man!! Ok, we're winding down on the wedding day...so stay tuned shortly!!! Happy Valentine's Day to all!!**


	10. The Wedding

********

After forever...THE WEDDING DAY HAS ARRIVED! I know it's been awhile, but it took forever to think of everything for this. This is probably the longest chapter, because I didn't want people to be stuck with "clifhangers" and be left for more slow updates from me! Anyway, let's get this show on the road...

**Chapter 10 of Light of My Shadow! Let's do this thing!**

* * *

Normal POV

After Valentine's Day, the months went by quickly. They were filled with wedding preparations, such as choosing a wedding cake, decorations, flowers to fill the aisle, where the reception would be, choosing select dinners, hiring a band (Silver specifically requested the band both he and Shadow liked), and everything else in between. How Shadow thought they could afford it...he never figured until he learned about all of the money Silver's parents saved. Turns out Angel was a nurse at a nearby hospital, and Dominic was a succesful business owner of a well-known city restaurant, which was best known for it's deli submarines. When something major occured, they had all of that money to help them afford it, whether good thing or bad thing.

Silver and Shadow decided to have their wedding under the big blossom tree just outside of Tropical Jungle, not Wave Ocean, and have their reception at the Écouter de Plage de D'Coolette, which was owned by none other than Sonic's friends, Antoine and Bunny. Sonic highly suggessted that they give them a call.

"Of course y'all can have yer weddin' 'ception here," Bunny exclaimed over the phone as soon as April rolled around, "Ah'm sho Antoine an' I can have this place shinin' like a diamond crystal jus' fer you!"

"_Oui, oui_!" Antoine agreed over her, "Zis resort is the number_ un _in Mobius. Bunny and I will be happy to make zis wedding reception _spécial_!"

"Thank you both, so much!" Silver smiled, "I trust you'll do your best to make it perfect!"

Along with reservations and family, Shadow had some duties to deal with with his Best Man, Sonic. And, Silver had decided to have his "sister" Blaze be his Maid of Honor...even if Shadow argued he wasn't exactly a "bride"...But, Silver replied, "I know...I just want her to be a big part in this wedding."

He later went dress shopping with her and Amy for the bridesmaids...for almost the whole entire day. It began to worry Shadow that he was perhaps becoming more of a girl than before...especially if he was gone shopping with the girls for hours on end. However, he couldn't complain because he was getting enough attention when they had passionate makeout sessions at Club Rouge and in Shadow's apartment. What upset him the most was when their bachelor party at Cub Rouge (they only had one for the both of them to save more money) ended. There was a lot of karaoke and alcohol...Sonic wanted to hire a stripper, but the couple refused immediately! He ired one anyway...

Afterwards, Silver's parents ordered Silver to come back to his house for preparations for the next morning. As much as Shadow didn't want to leave him, he had his own things to settle with...like Sonic...

Once the the portal opened for the family, Silver gave his soon-to-be husband a hug and a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck getting through the night without me..." He giggled.

Shadow smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry...I'll be fine, my love. I can't wait to see you tomorrow in a white tux...you'll look so cute!" He nuzzled his nose lightly as he whispered, "I love you, Silver."

Silver kissed him again, "I love you too, Shads..."

He then stepped through the portal, waving good-bye as he blew a kiss. Shadow grinned as he blew one back to him. In another instant, he was gone from sight...until tomorrow.

* * *

Silver woke up to the alarm sounding off on his alarm clock. He groaned as he rolled over to check the time.

7:15...too early for a hedgehog like him. He slowly roused from his bed, stetching his arms over his head and yawning widely. He glanced toward his door and smiled brightly. His new, white tuxedo hung neatly on the hanger.

Today was it...he and Shadow were going to get married!

He sighed and walked over to his window. He pulled up the shades, and it felt like his day couldn't get any better than this; the sun shone as the birds sang, and not a cloud in the sky was going to stop the wedding now...

A knock was heard on his door.

"Come in."

Angel appeared in the doorway, still wearing her nightgown. She laughed as she gave him a loving hug, "Good morning, sweetheart! My lovely, little boy! I can't believe it's the big day today!"

He hugged her back, "I can't either, Mom...I'm excited, too!"

She let him go, and looked into his eyes, "Are you nervous, sweetie?"

He shrugged, "Yeah...but, I know it'll be fine. Mom, shouldn't you be getting ready? We have to be at the place by 9."

She held up her hands, "I know, I know. We all have to get ready..."

Silver froze, "Wait, 'we all' ?"

Dominic then came in, buttoning up his white shirt, his black tie slung over his shoulders.

"Oh good, you're awake. I thought I would have to bang on the door to get you up..." He walked over and hugged Silver as well, "Congratulations, son! I'm so proud of you!"

The other hedgehog laughed, "Thanks, Dad..."

Angel took his tuxedo off of the hanger, "Come on, honey. It's time for you to dress up and look nice for your wedding."

Dominic began to leave the room, "Speaking of which, I better tell the girls you're up."

Silver followed him until he reached the bathroom, "Wait, you mean the bridesmaids?"

"Mm-hmm...they want pictures with you before we go."

Silver opened the door, "Can't they do it once the wedding's over? The photographer's going to be there anyway..."

Getting no response, he walked into the bathroom, only to find girls doing their makeup and re-designing their hair. Every pair of eyes was on him as he gaped.

"What the hell's all this?"

The girls then screamed and tackled him to the ground with hugs and kisses.

"Oh my God, Silver!"

"Where've you been?"

"I can't believe it's today!"

"Don't we look pretty, Silver?"

"Wait, why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Are you wearing a dress or a tuxedo today?"

Silver finally escaped from the pile, and began to gather up all of the makeup kits and throwing them out of the door, "What are you girls doing? I need to get in the shower right now! Then, I need to get myself ready with my tuxedo! I don't want people to be looking at me while I'm in here!"

"Except Shadow..." Amy giggled.

"GET OUT, ALL OF YOU!"

The girls squealed and scurried out of the bathroom, leaving Silver to sigh with relief and hop into the shower.

* * *

Shadow walked down through the hallway to find Sonic eating a slice of toast, and Knuckles, Tails, Espio (Silver requested to have his best friend be part of the wedding), even the whole Chaotix team, the Freedom Fighters, and just about everyone else Sonic knew.

Sonic saw him enter the kitchen with his quills all messy, "Dude, it's about time you woke up!"

The ebony hedgehog yawned, "Sorry...I accidentally slept in a litle..."

"A little? It's 8:15! You better wash up and put on your tux, or we'll be late!"

"Shit..." With a black blur, Shadow rushed to the bathroom and got into the shower. After 5 minutes, he ran back to his bedroom and grabbed his tuxedo, examining himself in front of his full-view mirror. Sonic came in with his tuxedo already on, tying his black tie.

He held up a rose, and said, "Shadow, I have to put this on you. Hold still for a second so I don't stab you with the needle..."

He looked down at the flower. "Faker...it's beautiful. Where'd you get it?"

"Eh, I bought it from a flower store that said they would sell it at a low price. They were having some kind of special on specific flowers...or something..."

"Hmm...thanks for buying it...it means a lot-ouch!" Shadow flinched as the needle stabbed him a little.

Sonic immediately pulled the needle out of the flower, "Oh, sorry! Are you bleeding?"

Shadow looked under his coat, "No...I'll be okay..."

"Let me try again...there, you're all set."

The ebony hedgehog looked at himself in the mirror again, Sonic beside him looking as well. He placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm proud of you, man. You've come a long way to get where you are now. I just want you to know that I'll always be around if you need anything."

Shadow scoffed, "Save the speech for the reception, Faker. But, I appreciate the comment. Now, let's go...everyone's waiting for us."

* * *

Silver straightened his quills a little more as he slipped his white coat on. Angel and Dominic came into the bedroom, Angel holding a small box. Silver turned around to greet them, "Hi Mom, hi Dad. What's going on?"

The parents looked at each other, until Dominic spoke up, "Silver, there's something that your mother and I want to give you before you walk down the aisle. It's an...early wedding present."

Angel opened the box, to reveal an off-white blossom hairpiece, the outer tips of the four petals fading into a black color. The center was filled with pure-cut diamonds, glistening in the sunlight.

Silver covered his gaping mouth, "Oh my God...! It's...goregous!"

Angel took the piece out of the box, and placed it behind his left ear, leaving it visible in front of his quills, "Your father gave this to me on our wedding day. We were in the back of the limo, and he pulled this out of his pocket. We want you to keep it, until your children get married..."

Dominic nodded, "I told her it would keep our bond strong, like our wedding rings. It will keep us together...as a family. I hope it will help you and Shadow stay together...forever."

Silver held back tears as he hugged them both, "Thank you both! I'll never forget this gift. This is one of the most important days of my life...and I have you to thank for making it the best day ever! Thank you!"

Angel wiped her eyes, "Of course, darling! We want this day to be memorable...for you, Shadow, and your friends and family. We're just so proud of you, Silver! We can't believe you're all grown up now, and living your own life with the hedgehog you care about..."

Dominic patted his head as he nodded, "We love you, son...we always will. We want you to feel happy today once you marry Shadow."

After some more hugging and mushy words were said, they traveled down the stairs and exited the house. The bridesmaids were all giddy and showing off their pink rose-colored, kneelength strapless cocktail dresses with big matching bows tied around the waist, and twirling their thinly layered skirts around. Once they saw Silver exit the house, they held their hands together, or held each other to prevent crying and ruining their makeup.

"Awwwwwwwww..."

Blaze walked up to him, and placed her hands on his shoulders, "You look so handsome, Silver. I told the girls we'll get pictures with you in the limo...if it's okay with you."

Silver shrugged, "Eh, why not? We've got a little bit of time before we get to where we need to be..."

The girls then grabbed their digital cameras, and swarmed around the limo. Silver sighed mentally, but he smiled as he walked with his parents. Camera flashes surrounded them until they went into the car. As soon as they sat down, girls began to argue about where they were sitting, whether next to Silver, or near a best friend, or next to his mom...it took a few minutes to solve the problem. Eventually, everyone was seated, and began taking photos of themselves with each other and with the..."bride". Silver knew it was going to be a _long_ ride...

* * *

Shadow took a deep breath as the car got closer to the border of Tropical Jungle. Just a few more miles until the made it to the blossom tree. Sonic was sitting next to him, eyeing him now and then just in case he began to get all nerve-racked...which he was. He was wringing his hands, maybe a little too roughly, and his foot was tapping on the floor of the limo continuously which made the cobalt hedgehog get quite annoyed. They finally arrived, and Sonic opened the door of the car.

He looked back at Shadow, who didn't move at all. "Shadow?"

No response. He waved a hand in front of his face, "Hello?"

"What, Faker?"

"You okay, man?"

"I guess so...why?"

"Well, you're almost as white as a ghost, you're so pale."

"I am? Uh...I guess I am a little nervous, that's all."

Sonic grinned and scooched back next to the groom, "Hey, it's going to be fine! Sooner or later, you'll be walking down the aisle with Silver, and then you'll be on your honeymoon! You're a very lucky guy to be livin' life like this! Silv'll be really nice-looking today, and he's all yours for the taking!"

Shadow grinned and nodded, "Yeah...I guess you're right..."

"Ha, I _know_ I'm right! Trust me, this'll be the best day ever! Now, let's go! Silver's supposed to be here in a few minutes!"

Shadow then followed Sonic out of the limo, and they began walking towards where the ceremony was being held. It really caught Shadow by surprise: Pink roses filled the aisle with white ribbons, a red carpet leading underneath the giant tree. Oak benches lined up in numerous rows on each side of the carpet, people already filled from earlier that day, from his and Sonic's friends, to Silver's family and his distant friends from the future. A small band was near the front row, consisting of 2 violin, a cello, and a viola player. Almost every seat was going to be full...that's a lot of people, especially if they are all friends and family!

Everyone's heads turned to meet the two hedgehogs, Shadow almost cringing.

A few minutes later, Sonic got a call from Amy.

"Sonic, tell everyone we're almost there. We'll arrive in about 5 minutes."

Sonic thanked her, and announced the news. Everyone sat down, and took their places as Shadow stood on the small stage next to the priest. Before long, the sound of a car engine approached their ears. Angel hopped out of the car, her purse in hand as she went down the aisle to the front row of benches. "He's here!"

The crowds got a little rowdy, but calmed down once the bridesmaids came out of the limo. Each one linked arms with their beau, of course Amy wanted to be with Sonic (he just couldn't win over her words...it just...can't be done).

The cue for the strings was sent, and they began to play. The bridesmaids walked down the aisle with the men, smiling as the photographer focused on them. Sonic attempted a smile, which was quite successful until they reached the end. He winked at Shadow as he shook his hand, Shadow nodding in response.

Finally...the moment arrived...

* * *

Silver drew in a deep breath, wrapping his arm around his father's. He looked at him, and smiled.

"Ready?"

His father returned a glance, "I am...are you?"

"Whenever you are...Thanks for everything, Dad."

"Just wanted this wedding to be perfect for you."

"I couldn't ask for more from great parents like you and Mom."

Dominic patted his hand, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this ceremony rolling!"

Silver laughed as they approached the carpet. Then, the strings began to play his song. Father and son began to take their first steps together as the crowds started to rise to their feet...

* * *

...

...

Shadow's breath was taken away at the sight of his "bride"...

He tried to prevent himself from gawking, but it was really difficult.

God, Silver looked beautiful; He had a white tuxedo on, and a light pink tie to go with it...damn, he looked cute in pink! He held a small bouquet of red, white, and pink roses, and he wore a white and black flower hairpiece with diamonds on it. Walking beside him was Dominic, who looked like he was on the verge of crying but still stood tall.

As they got closer to the stage, Shadow snapped out of his trance with a tug on the sleeve from Sonic. He grinned as Silver looked up at him, and he smiled back. He turned back to Dominic, who embraced him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He then took both his son's hand and Shadow's, and brought them together. He placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder, smiled again, and took his seat. Shadow turned back to Silver, and led him up to the stage to be across from him on the other side of the priest. Silver handed his bouquet to Blaze, and he took Shadow's other hand and held it tightly. The music ended as the wind swayed the branches of the blossom tree, allowing it to release its fragile petals.

"Dearly beloved..." The priest exclaimed, "...we are gathered here today, to to witness the celebration...of the joining of Silver and Shadow in holy matrimony."

Angel grabbed her handkerchief, and wiped her tears away. Dominic held her hand to comfort her.

The priest held up a hand, "Silver has some vows to say at this time. Silver, if you will..."

"Thank you, Father..." Silver looked into Shadow's ruby eyes as he spoke, "Shadow...you're the greatest person I've ever met. I wish to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what happens between us. Our love can never be broken, for our bond is beyond anyone's power. With all my heart...Shadow, I will always love you...no matter what happens."

A few "Awwww"s were heard and some applause.

The priest nodded, "Thank you, Silver. Now, Shadow, do you have any words?"

"As a matter of fact, I do..."

Shadow pulled out a small card. He chuckled, "I told myself to memorize this..."

The crowd laughed.

"Seriously, though...My darling Silver, you're like my rainbow on a rainy day, you're my melody to my guitar...heck, you're my voice, because I can't sing at all..."

More laughter.

"All in all, I can never leave your side for one moment. I'll do all in my power to protect you from any danger, and I will love you until I'm nothing but...nothingness. I guess what I'm trying to say is...you're my light in my shadow that never goes out, and I'll always love you for that."

More people applauded.

"Thank you, Shadow. Do we have the rings?"

"Yes." Sonic stepped up with Blaze as they gave the rings to the couple.

"Thank you. Now, if Silver will please have his ring and repeat after me; With this ring, I thee wed..."

"With this ring, I thee wed..." Silver began to slip the ring on Shadow's finger as he continued, "Whether near or far...this ring shall bind us...together forever we shall be...no matter what ails us...our bond is unbreakable."

Then, it was Shadow's turn. He put the ring on the same finger as his engagement ring as he repeated the priest's words, "With this ring...I thee wed...whether near or far...this ring shall bind us...together forever we shall be...no matter what ails us...our bond is unbreakable."

Amy almost started bawling her eyes out, wiping her eyes as she looked on. Blaze did as well, because her "brother," more or less her best friend, was now getting married! Let's face it, almost everybody was crying at this point.

After a few words from the Bible and from himself, including some light jokes, the priest announced, "Now, we will exchange our matrimonial vows..."

He looked at Shadow with his Bible opened, "Do you, Shadow...take Silver in holy matrimony...to be your lawfully wedded husband...wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor him and heal him...both in sickness and in health...until death do you part...and cherish him so long as you both shall live?"

Shadow nodded, "I do."

The priest then turned to the other, "Do you, Silver...take Shadow in holy matrimony...to be your lawfully wedded husband...wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor him and heal him...both in sickness and in health...until death do you part...and cherish him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

He grinned as he held up a hand, "If anyone has an objection as to why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence, except for the blowing wind in the tree branches.

_This is it...!_ Both Silver and Shadow thought together.

The priest then exclaimed loudly, "In the name of the Holy Father of Heaven and Earth...in the name of the father and of the son...amen."

"Amen."

Silver held Shadow's hands more tightly than ever as he looked into his red eyes again. Shadow complied with another smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and...well, husband!"

With that, Shadow got in close. Silver was blushing as his chin was being lifted, and he gave another bright smile. Shadow stared into his golden eyes, which were full of excitement and care. Above them, he noticed that more blossom petals from the tree fell onto the setting...it was so perfect!

He then felt gentle lips touch his as the strings began to play again...

* * *

**Oh...my GOD it's finished! It took about three days to get this whole thing right! Now before people start complaining that the wedding vows aren't correct, let me make this clear...I tried, okay? I know they're a little n the short side, but I didn't want this chapter to go on forever. As said before...I tried, so I don't want people to be nagging about it! It's supposed to be a happy ceremony!**

**Now, it's time for special thanks: Bridesmaid dress style from Dessy, some vows from Disney's "101 Dalmatians" (I had to watch it about 5-6 times to get _something_ right), and the Sonic '06 game for helping me be inspired by the blossom tree scene in "Sonic's Story", even if it's a terrible game!**

**Anyway, expect another chapter up soon, I feel like I'm on a roll!**


	11. The Reception

****

**Author's note: I just want to take a little time to give a special thanks to shrimpeater, who came up with the BRILLIANT idea that she will draw the wedding scene from the last chapter! I'll post up the link once it's finished onto my profile! I trust it will be amazing! We're discussing details now, and things are coming along quite well...**

**Also, thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter, it really made me happy (That includes you, shrimpeater)!**

**Well, let's go to the wedding reception at the beach resort!**

**Here is Chapter 11 of Light of My Shadow...**

* * *

Silver's POV

As soon as we kissed, I knew Shadow was just as excited as I was...!

Everyone cheered, cried, or both once we began walking back down the aisle. I held Shadow's hand tightly as we approached the limo for us. Shadow opened the door for me, and I entered after I waved good-bye to my friends and family. Shadow closed the door and got in the other side. I let my window down, shouting my farewells with Shadow waving next to me. The crowd of people kept on cheering and waving, then the limo's horn honked several times.

Then, we began to leave towards the beach resort for our wedding reception...

I turned to Shadow. He smiled passionately, and kissed my cheek. I giggled, and hugged him tightly.

"We're married, Shadow! I'm so excited that we're...that you and I are..."

Shadow silenced me with a kiss on the lips. He looked into my eyes, "I know, baby. I'm excited as well...it's been a great day so far, and I think it's going to get a lot better now that I'm married to you."

I snuggled into his chest, "Aw, you're a sweetheart, Shads! I love you!"

Shadow kissed my head, admiring my flower hairpiece, "I love you too. I like this flower. Where did you get it?"

"Hmm?" I took the piece from behind my ear, "What, this? Oh, Mom gave it to me. It was hers when she married my dad."

"Is that so?" He took it from me and sniffed it as if it were a real flower. "It's beautiful...it suits you well."

I tried to snag it back from him, laughing, "Hey! It's not real, you silly hedgehog! Give it back!"

He laughed too, "Nope. It's ours, now. We're married, so it's also mine."

I soon gave up, and I hugged him again, "Ready for the party?"

Shadow nodded, "Oh yeah! I want to spend the rest of this day, tomorrow, and the next day...forever...with you, because I love you so much!"

I giggled, then kissed him as we got close to the resort.

* * *

The Écouter de Plage de D'Coolette was in sight. We were here.

The limo pulled up to the entrance, and Shadow opened the door. He was just about to leave, but I pulled him back for another kiss. He gladly accepted it.

He then broke it, much to my disappointment, and took my hand. "Ready?"

I shrugged, "I guess so...whenever you are."

He grinned and led me out of the limo. We walked into the building, hand-in-hand, and went up to the reception desk. A tall, white cat was sitting behind it, and she looked at us through her glasses.

"May I help you two?"

Shadow cleared his throat, "Yes, we have reservations for the Banquet Room for a wedding reception."

She typed on her computer, "Name, please?"

"Shadow and Silver the Hedgehog."

She typed a little more, then looked back at us, "Ah, yes...here you are...congratulations, by the way. The Banquet Room in the East Wing...it's to your right and down a long hallway. You'll see signs leading to it."

After we thanked her, we made our way to our reserved room. It was just...stunning. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling over the dance floor. The band was already there, setting up their instruments and their microphones. Waiters and waitresses were setting up the tables and filling glasses with champagne. A small group of people were there as well, and I didn't recognize who they were until we got closer. It was Mom, Dad, Blaze, Sonic, Amy, Espio, and Uncle Lumino and his family with my cousins, Sol and Neon.

"Hey, there they are!" He shouted as we greeted them.

I hugged my cousins. I hadn't seen them since Christmas...

Sol gave me a small noogie, "We're proud of you, Silv! It's just hard to believe you're married now!"

Neon agreed, "Yep, and I have my camera, so I can take as many pictures as I want!"

Sol sighed, "You mean the one I bought you, and that you almost broke the first day?"

"Uh...yeah...that one..."

I smiled and took Shadow's hand again. He squeezed lightly in reply. A dark brown hedgehog came up behind Sol and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, sweetie...is this the new couple?"

Sol jumped a little, but turned and giggled, "Yeah it is..."

She then turned back to us, "Oh, allow me to introduce to you my new boyfriend. This is Vice...Vice, this my cousin Silver, and his new husband Shadow."

Vice shook our hands, "I'm pleased to meet you guys. Sol's been telling me a lot about you, and it's an honor to meet you both in person."

Shadow nodded, "We appreciate you coming to celebrate."

A waiter came up to us with a tray. "Stuffed mushroom?"

Sol, Vice and I took one. I took a bite...it was perfectly cooked. I looked at Shadow, and held it up to him, "Want some, babe?"

He gave a little scoff, then bit into it.

"Like it?"

"Mmm-hmmm..." He swallowed, "It's delicious."

We greeted everyone else as more began to flood in. Soon, the whole room was getting crowded. I saw Antione and Bunny D'Coolette, the owners of the resort, and I went to thank them.

Bunny gave me a warm hug, "Congrats, sugar! I hope y'all have fun on your honeymoon! I sho hope ever'thing's just the way ya like."

Antione put an arm around her, "We worked very hard to make zis the way you wanted. It is beautiful, _oui_?"

I nodded, "It's perfect. Thank you both so much for doing this for Shadow and I! It means so much to us!"

Bunny winked, "Anything fo' our friends, sugar!"

A waiter then came up to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have you attention for a moment, please?"

The people then hushed.

The waiter continued, "Thank you. You should have gotten your cards to your assigned tables at this time. If you would please make your way to the dining area, we would greatly appreciate it."

Shadow took my hand, "Come on, love. We have to get to our table, or else they'll have to drag us there."

I grinned as I followed him.

* * *

The band leader came up to the microphone in front of her onstage, once everyone was seated.

"Hello, everyone!" She exclaimed, "How're we all doing tonight?"

A large applause erupted from the tables with a few shouts added in.

She beamed, "Okay, that's what I like to hear! Now before we settle down, I'd like to call up Dominic, the father of Silver, to the stage to say a few words."

Dad waved a hand, but Mom pushed him out of his seat, "C'mon, Dom!"

I cheered with her, "Yeah, Dad! Give a speech!"

He shrugged as he went onstage, and was given the microphone. He carried his champagne glass with him.

"Well, uh, I was hoping to do this later, but what can I do now?"

He swished his champagne around, "You know, I was sort of...dreading this day awhile ago, once Silver announced his proposal. I remember...that he wanted to be with Shadow for a long time. I, at first, wasn't looking forward to meeting or talking to Shadow..."

I stroked Shadow's hand for comfort, then he put his other hand on top of mine.

"...but, now I know he isn't a bad guy, like what other people say about him. All I had to do was...get to know him. Now, I'm proud that I did, and I want to thank my son for choosing the right guy to marry..."

Some laughs were heard. I felt myself blush as Shadow chuckled. Dad raised his glass, "I'd like to propose a toast..."

We all stood with everyone else, glasses raised.

"...to my son Silver, and my new son in-law Shadow...bless you both."

"Cheers!"

We clinked glasses together, and drank our champagne. Applause came from the tables as Dad made his way back to his chair. I hugged him, and he returned it with tears in his eyes. I tried to hold mine back as I whispered a "thank you" in his ear.

He went to Shadow and shook his hand. But what caught my husband by surprise was that he then got an embrace. He was a little shocked at first, but then embraced him back. I hear a few "awwww"s in the background, and saw Neon flashing a few pictures.

The leader of the band spoke again, "Thanks, Dominic! Now, it's time for Sonic, Shadow's Best Man, to come up and give a speech."

He sped up there, and spoke into the mic.

"Thanks, Mina! Well, first off I want to say congrats to the new married couple..."

More applause.

"...and Bunny and Ant for helping us reserve this resort...and every one of you for coming out to celebrate with us. Anyway, I just have some advice for Silv and Shadow: Live your married lives to the fullest. You both have each other for every problem you face, and you have each other for the best of days. See, there are special milestones in a relationship...

"The first one is 'Aquaintances': You meet each other for the first time. You talk about interests, and some boring stuff. One of you asks the other to lunch to talk some more.

"The second milestone's 'Friendship': You talk more about mild personal things, like about yourself. You go to simple places just to hang out. Who knows? Maybe you become best friends along the way.

"The third milestone is 'Boyfriend/Girlfriend': You guys start to like each other...a lot. You go out to fancy restaurants, you kiss for the first time, you hang out at each other's place, and do a lot of lovey-dovey stuff. You tell each other you love them...blah blah blah...

"...And the fourth milestone's 'Marriage': One of you proposes, the other says yes, and you get married. You do things you couldn't do before, like going across the world, buying expensive stuff, and having kids! What more do you want?"

Everyone laughed and clapped.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head, "Heh heh! But back to the point...Silver and Shadow, you guys reached the climax of your relationship, so cherish moments like these and live them full out! Well, I guess all that's left to say is...Congratulations, you two, and I wish you the best of luck in the future!"

He came to our table, and shook our hands as well as his trademark thumbs up.

* * *

The first dance was for me and my mother. I led her to the dancefloor when Mina called us, and began to dance with her once the music started. Halfway through the song, she put her head on my shoulder.

She sighed, "I'm very proud of you, Silver. You now can live life however you want, especially that you have Shadow."

"I know...thanks, Mom. I promise we'll visit you often."

"Where do you plan on living?"

I hesitated, "For now? Um, we're staying in Shadow's apartment. Shadow has a great job and gets paid well. When we have enough money, we'll get a house."

She moved so she could see my face. "Don't rush into things too soon, honey. You still have aways to go before anything major in your life happens."

"You're right...I love you, Mom. You're always there for me if I need something.

"That's what Moms are for, sweetheart. I'll always be there for you."

Afterwards, since Shadow didn't have parents, he danced with his best friend...Rouge, who was actually one of my bridesmaids and was wearing (I think) about 10 pounds worth of makeup. Don't get me wrong, she did look smashing!

Then after that, it was our turn to dance, just me and Shadow. Mina called us to get on the floor, and Shadow asked for my hand, "May I have this dance?"

I gladly accepted the offer. We went onto the floor, and Mina started to sing our favorite song: "You Raise Me Up"...

I snuggled into my husband, "Oh, Shadow! I love this song!"

He nuzzled the top of my head, "I know. You sing it so beautifully, and it is your favorite song...so, I thought we should dance to it...together..."

He dipped me towards the floor and kissed me again. "I love you, cutie...with all my heart."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek, "I love you too, Shads. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He smiled, "You know that will happen. It's like I told you with my vows...'I can never leave your side for a moment'. Once we settle, I'll do all I can to make us both happy. I want you to know that..."

He rested his head on top of mine as I relaxed on his shoulder. I sighed contently, "You're the best, Shadow. All I want is your love, and that'll make me happy for the rest of my life..."

He scoffed, "Hmph, I'll give it all to you once we're in Soleanna. Trust me, it'll be great when we're away from everyone."

I squeaked playfully when he kissed my neck.

* * *

After a few more hours of dancing and eating our dinner, we heard a loud voice from the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen...it is my honor to announce that it is now time for the grooms to cut the wedding cake!"

I walked to the table with Shadow, his arm around my waist. The waiter gave the cutting knife to me. I looked at Shadow, "Want to help me cut it, Shads?"

"Sure. But, I don't want you to cut yourself and then bleed all over the cake."

He placed his hand on top of mine on the knife, and stood next to me. With ease, we cut a slice of cake together. It was a vanilla cake with lemon frosting designs. Red roses lined one side of it up to the fourth layer, which it had about five. Surrounding the sides of the layers were vanilla, swirling bands of frosting. On each layer, there were light pink flower petals. On top, there was a groom with a black tuxedo on, and another groom was next to it with a white tuxedo on. It was very pretty, but no too fancy...

Shadow placed the slice on a plate, and grabbed a forkful of it. He held it to my lips, "Open up, Silv!"

I giggled, and opened my mouth for him. Man, it tasted so rich and creamy! I took the fork from him and gave him a piece of it. Camera flashes surrounded us as we fed each other. I couldn't help but laugh at Shadow when I accidentally got some cake on his face. He laughed with me, and tried to get some on my face.

"Ah! Shadow, stop it! You're gonna get me all dirty!"

"You started it, Silv! I'll get it all over you if you don't stop moving!"

Sonic suddenly grabbed a cut piece on a plate and shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Let's just say that we all had a blast with our wedding cake for awhile...luckily we didn't make a big mess, or else Dad would've killed us.

* * *

**Okay, the reception's done! It was pretty fun doing this chapter, especially the last part! Almost forgot another thing from last chapter...Wordreference for the French in this and last chapter. The next one's going to be the honeymoon to Soleanna, so stay tuned again...hopefully shortly!**


	12. The Honeymoon Day 1

****

**Author's Note: Now, we're onto the honeymoon!**

**I did actually write most of this chapter earlier this year, just for kicks, and it came out soooooo well!**

**Forewarning: There is some sexual content in this...duh, it's during the honeymoon!**

**Let's go to Soleanna now, in Chapter 11!**

* * *

Shadow's POV

I helped my husband into the back of the limousine, leaving myself outside to say good-bye to the others. Sonic suddenly came up to me, along with Blaze and Amy.

My Best Man shook my hand as he grinned widely, "Congrats, Shadow! Have fun in Soleanna; I heard they've got the best chillidogs in the world."

I scoffed, "Sure, Faker...whatever you say."

He leaned in a little and whispered in my ear, "Go easy on Silv, too. You don't want to be too rough on him in the bedroom, for the first night being married and all...if you get my drift...!" He winked and nudged me in the ribcage.

I had an offended look on my face, "Me, too rough? Never on my Silver!" I then decided to get in the car with Silver, who was still talking to Blaze.

"Make sure you call me if you need anything, okay?"

He kissed her on the cheek as a good-bye, "I will, Blaze...don't worry."

The car then began to pull away from our friends and family and sped off to Soleanna.

* * *

Once we were on the highway, I broke out a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. I poured the wine into them, and handed one to my lover. He smiled and took it from me.

I raised my glass, "Here's to our marriage."

He copied my actions, "Here's to our future together."

"For staying with each other for the rest of our lives."

"To our love."

I kissed him passionately, then we clinked our glasses together. We sipped our wine and laughed as a car passed us and honked its horn. I completely lost count of how many cars actually honked at us after several minutes. I wrapped my arm around Silver's shoulders. I nuzzled the top of his head as the driver said, "Sirs, we will be arriving in Soleanna in 15 minutes."

Silver thanked him before he took another sip of wine.

I finally spoke up, "You're so cute when you smile, Silv. Hell, you're cute all the time."

He beamed at me, "Aw, thanks love...you're cute when you dress up. You should do it more often..." He kissed my cheek.

After awhile, I was about to pour us a second glass of wine, but the driver said we were already at our destination. Silver stared out the window in awe. The hotel was in the Castle Town of Soleanna, which I found more beautiful than the New City. Markets lined the streets, people in lively bunches and visiting restaurants. From what I heard, Soleanna had fantastic gelato, or homemade ice cream...originally from Italy. That was one of the places I wanted to take Silver while we were here. Italian architecture thrived in this place...from the bell towers to the domed museums. I couldn't wait to show my husband our hotel room...the "Honeymoon Special"...

We arrived at the City of Water Suites, and the driver parked the limo and opened the door for us. We stepped out, and I gave the driver a tip.

"Feel free to stay for awhile. You deserve it for driving us all the way here."

He smiled and tipped his hat, "Thank you very much, Mr. Shadow! It's been a privilege doing business with you!"

I followed Silver through the hotel doors, but he was already telling the receptionist we reserved the special room. She was typing on her computer, and then nodded, "Aha, Mr. Shadow and Silver the Hedgehog for the 'Honeymoon Special'?"

"That's correct."

"Upstairs on the 5th floor. Would you like our staff to carry your bags?"

"Sure, that'd be great...thanks."

"Here are your card keys. Checkout is at 11:30 am on your last day, so we'll need the keys by then. If you'd like, you can follow Jeff to your room."

A dark grey squirrel in a suit approached us, "Hi, I'm Jeff. I'll lead you to your room. Right this way..."

I took Silver's hand, and walked with him to the elevator.

* * *

We finally got to our floor. Jeff stepped out and led us down a long hallway. He stopped at a door and gave us our card keys.

"Your room is right here, gentlemen. Your bags are inside, too."

Silver nodded, "Thanks, Jeff."

"You're welcome. Congratulations, and enjoy your stay!"

He finally left us alone. I looked at my lover, who smiled.

"What are we waiting for, Shads?" He slipped his card into the slot, and the light turned green. He opened the door was about to go in, until I swept him off his feet. He squealed with surprise and excitement, "Ah, Shadow! What are you doing?"

I just grinned and pushed the door a little as I carried him bridal style. He gasped at the sight of our suite. It had red carpet, a disco ball hanging on the ceiling, and a large stereo facing the king-sized bed. It had cream-colored sheets, a red blanket, and a lot of pillows. I knew Silver liked a lot of pillows in bed. Our bathroom had a bathtub, a shower, and a jacuzzi. I wanted to get in it...badly. Along with the room, a sliding glass door led to the balcony. It had a beautiful sight of the Soleanna town...whether day or night, it was beautiful nonetheless.

"Oh my God, Shadow..." Silver whispered, "It's so nice! I can't believe we have it all to ourselves, for almost a week!"

I kissed him as I set him down on the bed, "I know, babe. It's going to be great, I guarantee it."

I then went into the bathroom to get into the jacuzzi. I stripped off my clothes, and turned the water on. It felt so warm and relaxing...I began to sink into the water, until every part of my body except for my head was submerged. I sighed with relief...now _this_ was the life!

I heard the door open, and Silver entered the bathroom to see me in the tub. I smiled and moved my hand through the bubbling water.

"Come join me, cutie. It feels fantastic."

He giggled and slowly began to take his clothes off. As soon as his boxers were tossed aside, I whistled, making him blush deeply once he got into the water. He relaxed once I pulled him towards me, and he obeyed by sitting next to me. He sighed, hugging my torso under the water and nuzzling my neck gently. I wrapped my arms around him, kissing his forehead lovingly...

I noticed he was still blushing and spoke, "Are you nervous, cutie?"

He shrugged, "Sort of...I mean, we're in the tub together. And, we've never done this before...I'm sorry, it's stupid."

I laughed, "It's okay. I thought this would happen. Don't worry about it. It's going to get better later tonight, trust me."

He looked up to me. "Okay...I trust you. You are my new husband, after all!"

"That's right, and don't you forget it!"

So, we decided to make out a little in the tub for a good half-hour...

"Mmmmmm...you're so sexy, Shadow...You should wear less clothes...so I can feel your six-pack abs."

I smirked, "I do...you just don't notice sometimes. I think you're adorable when you're nude..." I bit his neck and he exclaimed in slight pain.

I murmured, "I'm sorry..." But, he pressed a finger to my lips, "Shhh...I'm okay..."

"I'm sorry, baby...I love you so much."

He caressed my cheek, "I love you too, Shads...I'll always love you."

We began kissing again, Silver letting me touch all over his body. A small squeak escaped from him when I twirled his tail between my fingers. He ran his hand through my tuft of chest fur, then wrapped his arms around my neck. I kissed the neck wound I left to make him feel better, and he sighed quietly. His tense muscles relaxed once I pulled him as close as I could to myself. Silver left kisses on my right ear, which tickled a bit, and ran them down to my chest. I _loved_ the feeling of his lips across my body...they were so soft and gentle, I would let Silver kiss me all day if I could...

But, hey...he was my husband now, so we could do anything we wanted with each other!

* * *

I led Silver to the balcony to show him the view of the Castle Town once we got some of our clothes back on. It was the best view of the town with the street lights on, the moon and stars shining brightly above it. The bridge over the main canal was a clear view, and we could see the boat docks for the gondolas to the sea.

"I don't see why we're doing this now. I mean, what if we can't see the town from he-"

He covered his mouth as he gasped with his hands. "Oh my God! Shadow, it's...the prettiest thing I've ever seen! It's so..."

"...Beautiful?"

He sighed, holding both of my hands, "That's it. I can't wait to spend the whole week with you..."

He turned to face me, "Hey, do you think...we can get a ride on one of those gondolas tomorrow?"

I nodded, "That was the plan."

He hugged me, "Aw, you read my mind! This is a very nice view, babe." He turned back around to admire the scenery again.

I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and purred, "I knew you'd like it. It's perfect, isn't it?"

He leaned into me as I left kisses on his shoulder and up his neck, "Yeah...I couldn't ask for a better night with you!"

I turned his head, "Well, it's not over yet..."

He cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

I gave him a slim glass of champagne. He took it, and kissed me. We hit our glasses and shared a moonlit drink together on the balcony. The music from the stereo played softly from inside. I rested my hands on his hips, and began to sway back and forth behind him. Silver followed my actions, wrapping his arms behind my neck. He leaned back into me a little more, relaxing at my touch as I trailed my hands up and down his waist.

After we finished our champagne, I took his hand gently and led him back to the bedroom. I had him sit on the edge of the bed, and I took my shirt off. Silver blushed a deep red; he was always turned on by my abs...he loved feeling them for a long period of time.

I smiled lightly, looking into his golden eyes.

"Relax," I whispered, "I'll take care of you. Everything will be okay."

Silver bowed his head for a moment, then smiled back. I took that as an agreement to begin our first night as a married couple.

...

I began by brushing my lips against his neck, and he wrapped his arms around me, running his hand through my quills. He kissed my cheek gently as his hand scratched behind my ear, and I growled, making him giggle.

I then caught him by surprise by forcing him down on the bed. I easily ripped his shirt off, and let my fingers feel his soft chest fur. I trailed kisses along his chest, and got lower to his abdomen. He moaned lightly, placing his hands on my shoulders. I retreated to meet his eyes again, then kissed his hand. I suddenly ran my tongue from his fingers all the way up to his shoulder, making him shiver a little. I laughed and leaned on top of him.

Our lips met again in a deeper kiss. We battled for dominance, but they were always easy wins. Each victory was rewarded with a chance to invade his sweet spots over and over again. As I distracted him, I slowly unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off. I rubbed my hands on his hips, then earned a gasp from my husband when I stroked his tail. I looked at him, grinning impishly, and licked his neck again. I suddenly got a bite on my ear, and I yelped quietly as Silver laughed.

He reached to my lower back and began to pry my boxers off as I took off his. My adrenaline rushed as I eyed my lover with anticipation. I towered over him and pinned his arms over his head.

"Are you ready, love?" I asked.

Silver hesitated for a few seconds, but nodded. "Yeah...I think so..."

I whispered, "Don't worry. Sonic told me to go easy on you."

Silver grinned, "Then bring it on, big boy..."

I was ready, but...I had to ask him something first.

"Wait...Silv, I'm worried I'll hurt you. Want me to be gentle?"

He hesitated...again. "Yes...please?"

I smiled, "Okay. For now, we'll go slow...then, we'll take baby steps from there. Deal?"

He kissed me, "Deal."

I lowered myself slightly and took a deep breath as I began to grind my hips against his. Silver moaned loudly, pulling me closer and burying his fingers into my quills. He tightened his grip on me and whispered in my ear, "Harder, Shads..."

I paused in my actions, "Are you sure, Silv?"

He grinned, "Yeah..."

I obeyed his command every time he requested. I did it harder...and harder...

"Oh my...God! Shadow...!"

* * *

A good hour and a half went by of some..._great_ sex! My arm was around Silver's waist, the both of us exhausted. I kissed his shoulder, making him sigh happily.

"Shads...?"

"What is it, cutie?"

He turned his head to see me. He smiled again, "This was the best night of my life! I love you."

I stroked his quills and nuzzled his face, "Aw, I love you too. Now, get some sleep. You've had an exciting night tonight..."

He giggled as I lay back down, "You should, too. You did all the work..."

"True..." I snuggled closer to him, "Besides, I'm used to being the seme around you. It pays off, and it leaves you happy. That's all that matters to me: You feeling happy and fulfilled."

He answered with a yawn, "I know, honey. And, I want you to feel the same way."

"Oh, you bet I'm happy after tonight!"

Silver laughed, then moved himself on top of me. I turned onto my back, and cuddled him. His head rested on my tuft of chest fur, and he intertwined our legs once he got comfortable. I gave a small smile as he finally fell into a light sleep. I looked up at the ceiling in thought as the music kept on playing from the stereo.

_Yep...I think this life is just about perfect...for the both of us..._

"Shadow...?"

"Hmmmm?"

Silver's eyes met mine with a tired expression, "I'm kinda sore..."

I stroked behind his ear, "Aww, poor baby...I'll help you feel better..." I kissed him continuously on the lips,then rolled myself over so I could be on top. I gently massaged his whole body, and left kisses along his back. I heard Silver let out a relieved sigh. Once I finished, I rolled onto my back and let him get comfy again.

"Feel okay, now?"

He nodded, "Thanks...goodnight, Shads." He laid his head back down on my chest with his arms around my neck.

"Goonight, my darling Silver." I at last closed my eyes and went to sleep, having good dreams about Silver throughout the whole night.

* * *

**Ugh...it took all day to get this right. Trust me...my rough draft was a little more graphic than this when I wrote it. But, I didn't want to up the rating of this fic!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed...it may not be the best, but I tried...**


	13. The Day After

****

**Author's Note: Well, we've passed the climax...-es...of this story. Well, it might get a little boring, but not for long. There's still some things that I have to do...**

**But right now, we're going to have more fun in Soleanna!**

**Let's continue this honeymoon in Chapter 13!**

* * *

Normal POV

Shadow woke up the next morning in the king-sized bed, realizing the blankets were only covering both him and Silver up to their knees. Their clothes, including their underwear, were thrown on the floor and were almost surrounding the bed. He felt himself blush...had they really rough-housed that..._rough_? Last night after their time on the balcony? Their first night together having...

Shadow mentally slapped himself, _Ugh, how could I think like that? It wasn't that bad anyway...in fact..._

He sighed as he looked at the ivory fluffball on his chest, _...it was rather enjoyable._

He stroked Silver's quills behind his ear, making his lover stir. He slowly opened his eyes, and lifted his head to meet Shadow's grinning face.

The ebony hedgehog hugged him lightly, "Good morning, darling."

The other yawned and buried his face into his chest fur, "Morning..."

"Still tired?"

Silver moaned, "Mmm-hmmm...and a little sore..."

Shadow sat up a little, "Where?"

Silver blushed a bright red, "I-I'd rather not say...y-you know, right?"

He caught on quickly, widening his eyes just a hint, "Oh..." He chuckled, "It's okay, I understand. Let's take a shower, then we'll see how you feel afterwards."

His lover nodded as he got off of him, "Okay...my head kind of hurts, too."

Shadow looked on for a second, then leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Silver stared with wide eyes as he blushed again...then the moment was gone.

The ebony one smiled, "All better now?"

Silver nodded and giggled, "Yep!" With that, he got out of bed, dragging his lover with him. When they both stood and he turned his back to the other, Shadow lazily leaned on him, giving him his weight to take care of.

He cried out as he almost fell to the floor, "Jesus, Shadow! Are you trying to crush me with your weight?"

"...Yes..."

Shadow wrapped my arms across his shoulders, letting his fingers weave through his furry chest. He squirmed a little, but then took his hands into his own. He tried to shift Shadow into a comfortable position over his body without falling, and led him into the bathroom with him. He turned the water on in the shower, letting the ebony hedgehog sit on the edge of the bathtub. Once the water was warm enough, Silver climbed in. He allowed the water to pour onto his body, and ran his fingers through his head of quills. He suddenly heard the shower door open, and a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Shadow? What are you-?"

The other simply pulled him closer and tightened his grip. Silver's face turned a deep red, but Shadow gave gave him a loving kiss on the shoulder.

"Hush...I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable, okay?"

Silver sighed, allowing his lover to shower with him, even if it was a tight squeeze...

* * *

After a hearty breakfast together, the couple left the hotel to start touring Soleanna's Castle Town. Shadow suggested they not go to New City... being summertime and crowded with tourists...so, they agreed to just stay in the Castle Town for the rest of their honeymoon.

They walked down the streets of the town, holding hands the whole time. They had lunch at a formal restaurant, in a private booth just for the two of them. Shadow wrapped an arm around Silver, resting his head on top of his lover's.

Silver sighed with content, "This's nice, Shads. It's great just to spend time with you...here."

Shadow nodded, and kissed his forehead, "Mmm-hmmm...with you, every moment is worth it. I love you, Silv."

Silver nuzzled into his chest, "I love you, too..."

Their food soon arrived for them, which they shared together.

"Want a bite of my linguini alfredo, Shads?"

"You bet I do...! But in exchange, you get a bite of my beef stromboli."

Silver smiled and grabbed a fork full of his meal, then held it up to Shadow, "Okay, open wide and say 'ah'!"

Shadow chuckled, "Ahh..."

A fork was placed into his mouth. He slurped up the noodles, with his lover trying hard not to laugh. He smiled as he lifted his fork with his stromboli up to Silver.

"Open up, babe!"

Silver giggled, "I'm ready! Ahh!"

* * *

After their lunch, Shadow took Silver to the gelato place he mentioned. He said they had the best gelato...he came to Soleanna not only back in 2006, when Dr. Eggman wanted to unleash the Flames of Disaster with Rouge and Omega, then came back with Rouge for a G.U.N. mission sometime later. She suggested they should go to "Germano's Gelatto" for a break...

Silver waited patiently at the fountain when Shadow went for the ice cream a little ways away. He stared into the water in the pool, seeing a bunch of coins on the bottom. He immediately searched his pockets in his pants to find some sort of currency. No luck.

Shadow returned with a big bowl of gelato, then he saw Silver and cocked his eyebrow. Silver turned to him and waved his hand nervously, "Hi, Shads..."

The ebony hedgehog replied, "Did you lose something, babe?"

"No. Do you have a penny on you?"

"Let me see..." Shadow placed the gelato down and grabbed his wallet, "What do you need a penny for anyway?"

Silver shrugged lightly, "Eh, I just wanted to throw one in the fountain...you know, to make a wish."

Shadow took a shiny penny from his wallet, flipping it before giving it to the other. Silver happily took it, and held it to his chest, closing his eyes in the process. The ebony stood beside him, overhearing his lover whisper, "I wish that I will stay with Shadow...forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and to settle down with him and love him with all the love in the world. Please, please, _please_...that's all I ask for."

He then felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. He turned to see Shadow smiling, "Silv, you know that wish will come true..."

Silver blushed, then smiled back. He turned back to the fountain and tossed the coin in. It dropped into the water with a little _sploosh_, then sank into the shallow depths of the fountain. The couple stood there for about a minute, just admiring the scenery.

"Hey, cutie?"

"Huh?"

"Do you still want your gelato? It's melting right now..."

Silver looked up at Shadow and nodded eagerly. The other chuckled as he grabbed the bowl and scooped a small spoonful for his lover.

"Okay...here's some for you..."

The ivory hedgehog let the gelato enter his mouth. Oh my..._God_, it was good!

Shadow then got a spoonful for himself, "...and some for me."

Silver swallowed the gelato, smacking his lips together in satisfaction.

"Mmmmmm...it's tasty!"

"Good, huh?"

"I'll say! It's delicious!"

"I told you. Come on, we've still got some sight-seeing to do before the day's done."

Shadow took Silver's hand, and they continued walking through the town until the sun began to set.

* * *

The couple had a fancy dinner that night at the _Venezia Ristorante_near the main canal. It was a nice place for a romantic night; candles at each table glowed gently like fireflies, the dishes and silverware matched perfectly with the decorative tablecloths, and festive lights lined the fences and the outside of the restaurant. Shadow reserved a table for two outside, on a gondola. They ate dinner, and then held each other's hands.

Shadow gazed into Silver's golden eyes as he stroked his hand on the table, "You're so beautiful when your eyes sparkle like that, Silv. Hell, you're beautiful all of the time. I hope you stay like this for awhile."

Silver giggled, trying to hide his blush, "Thanks, Shads...you know, you don't have to compliment me all the time."

"I know, but I want to. I love you...so much." He leaned in and kissed the other on the lips.

After dinner, they decided to walk on the bridge over the canal. Holding hands, they strolled very slowly to cherish the sweet moments. A few people were out this late at night, a person or two passing by once in awhile. They managed to stop at the middle of the bridge to look at the scene of the town lit with the street lights, and the canal leading to the docks of the gondolas and to the sea. The stars twinkled as brightly as the moon, which was full...what luck!

Silver sighed like a hopeless romantic, "Oh, Shadow! The moon's so big and gorgeous tonight! Look at the stars! They're so pretty-"

Shadow cupped his hands over Silver's cheeks, and kissed him to silence him. Silver blushed...yet again, feeling a heat rushing up to his face. He slowly closed his eyes, enjoying this...a lot. He wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck, allowing Shadow to pull him in closer. The other suddenly broke the kiss, making Silver whimper.

"We've got all the time in the world to admire that. Right now, I just want to admire you."

Silver scoffed, "You have all the time in the world to do that, too! Though...I don't mind looking at you...I could do it all day."

Shadow nodded as he glanced at the moon, "I wish this night could last a bit longer...especially when I'm with you, my love. You're the best husband I could ever ask for, baby..."

Silver pressed a finger to his lips, "Shhh...I know what you're trying to say. I love you too, Shadow...now kiss me, you fool!"

Shadow immediately agreed, and pulled him into another passionate kiss on the bridge. The moon shone brightly, creating a terrific scene for the couple with the gondolas flowing down the canal, the waves swaying to and fro on the stone walls, the street lights lit up in a soft tone...oh, it was a sight to remember!

Silver ran his fingers through the ebony quills, letting Shadow's own hands trail down his hips and stroke his tail. He felt himself jump once Shadow grabbed his ass...

* * *

**Oh...this took longer than I thought. I'm actually quite proud how well this came out, in actuality!**

**I have nothing else to say at the moment, so stay tuned once I settle down in college!**


	14. Back Home Again

****

**Author's Note: Well, about to settle down in college, and starting to try to wrap this story up...a little more, and it just may be finished!**

**Well, we'll see eventually!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 14!**

* * *

Silver's POV

The honeymoon went by a little quicker than I thought it would. One night, Shadow and I were in the bedroom having...well, sex...then the next night, we were packing our belongings into our suitcases.

Shadow was having a little difficulty putting his clothes into his own suitcase as he asked me, "Ready to go home, Silv?"

I shook my head, "Nah...I want to stay for at least a few more days...hey babe, need some help?"

With a defeated sigh, Shadow nodded. I smiled and grabbed a few pairs of pants and shirts, and began to fold them neatly.

Shadow hugged me, kissing my ear, "What would I do without you?"

I giggled, "What about you? Are you ready?"

He shrugged, "I don't know...but to be honest, I just want to settle down with you. Then, I'll be happy."

I turned to him and kissed him, "I think you told me that before..."

"I probably did..."

I finished folding his clothes, then zipped up his suitcase for him. He kissed me again as a sign of thanks, and opened the door for me. I stepped out with our suitcases, remembering to take the card keys. I took one last look into our room...our kind of "special" room for our honeymoon...and breathed out a sigh.

_I sure am going to miss this place..._

Shadow walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. We both went to the front desk on the first floor, turning in our keys to the receptionist. She grinned, typed something up on the computer, then told us we were all set to leave. We thanked her, then went outside to get in the limo that was waiting for us.

* * *

It took awhile to get back to Shadow's apartment. We decided to stay there until we had enough money to buy our own house.

Shadow unlocked the door of the apartment, allowing me to go in first. I kissed his cheek lightly as I went inside, Shadow following me close behind.

We unpacked everything and organized our wedding presents, most of which weren't opened yet...

We sat down on the couch in the den with the presents, Shadow trying to pick out one to open first.

I pointed to a small one on the coffee table, "Let's open that one, babe."

He nodded and placed it on his lap. He opened the card and read it aloud, "To the best friends in the world...We're so proud of you both, and we hope you share each other happiness for the rest of your lives. We wish you the best, Sonic and Amy."

I leaned into his shoulder, "Aw, they're so sweet...let's open it!" I grabbed a corner of the box and tore the paper off. Shadow helped me open the box, only to find more paper stuffed inside.

I raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Shadow took out most of it, "It must be fragile...with all these papers...oh, wow."

I gasped at the sight. It was a tall, crystal vase with a design of a heart on the side, with two doves on each side holding the ends of a ribbon. On it, it read "Just Married".

Shadow carefully took it out, examining it in the light as I spoke up, "Oh my God, it's beautiful...! I can't believe they bought this for us!"

Shadow nodded, "Hmm...from Faker nonetheless." We both laughed; Sonic was quite a cheapskate when it came to buying presents, but we didn't think he'd buy something like this...

We opened up the rest of the presents, which included several checks, some expensive dishes and antiques, and some other nice things from everyone else. Afterwards, we decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

I walked into the bedroom with my pajamas on, hearing a stringed instrument being played. I peeked into the room, seeing my husband tuning his guitar. He was only wearing a pair of long sweatpants that read G.U.N. on one of the legs, and his guitar was laying across his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. After tuning, he played a few chords to make sure everything was in order. He suddenly lifted his head, noticing me standing in the doorway.

He smiled gently, "Hey, cutie."

I waved at him, "Uh, hi Shads."

He placed his hand onto the bed, "Sit right here. I've got a little present for you."

"Oh...okay." I sat down on the bed, crossing my legs so I could be more comfortable.

Shadow positioned himself as he spoke, "This's a song I composed awhile ago. I thought you could be the first to hear it."

I scooted closer to him, "I'd love to!"

He smiled again, striking the first chord, "This song is dedicated to my baby, my true love...Silv, this's for you."

He then began to play his guitar, his hand runing across the strings so smoothly each time. I began to sway back and forth, greatly enjoying this moment with him. I then began to hum along, which kind of caught Shadow by surprise for a moment. But, he just laughed and continued playing as I decided to make up some lyrics of my own.

After a few minutes, I stopped singing and let Shadow continue playing. He struck a few more cords, then slowly played the last one. He then looked at me, grinning as I leaned in close.

I giggled and kissed him on the lips, "Aw, that was beautiful! Thank you, Shads!"

He chuckled as he set his guitar down, "You're welcome, cutie. That was just one way of telling you how much I love you..."

I wrapped my arms around him, ""Oh? What're the other ways, then?"

Shadow allowed himself to twirl his fingers in my white mane, "You'll find out..."

He gave me a deep kiss, caressing my body with gentle hands. My heart began to race as I realized what his implication meant...

* * *

After awhile of intimacy between us, we decided to turn in for the night. I laid in Shadow's queen-sized bed, just about ready to go to sleep, until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Shadow sighed deeply as he snuggled into my backside.

He kissed my cheek and whispered, "I love you."

I smiled and answered, "I love you, too..."

I closed my eyes, but opened them again as a thought struck me.

"Hey, Shadow?"

"What is it, babe?"

I felt myself blush as I answered his question.

"Um, please don't freak out about this, but...what if I told you...I wanted to have kids?"

"Eh?"

* * *

**Oooooohhhh! Okay, more action will continue eventually...but I've been busy with college. It's great so far, and I really can't wait to get this done and continue on...**

**Stay tuned for more soon!**


	15. Kids?

****

**Author's Note: Left with a cliffhanger last chapter? You bet, and now we're continuing!**

Here's chapter 15 of Light of My Shadow!

* * *

Shadow's POV

I sat up in bed once Silver asked that question. To be honest, I had been dreading about taking care of children if we ever had any...whether adopting or raising our own. Silver sat up as well, concern in his eyes.

"Shadow, are you okay?"

I shook my head quickly, "I...I just...Silv, why do you ask me this now?"

Silver lowered his eyes, "Well, it just came to me. I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything."

He didn't bother looking at me again. I sighed and pulled him into an embrace. I felt him tense up for a moment, but wrapped his arms around me.

I spoke quietly, "Don't apologize. I just wasn't expecting this to happen until later."

"I...only wanted to know how you felt about the idea."

I began to stroke his quills, and kissed his forehead. "Listen to me. If you want to start a family, I'm more than willing to do that. But for now, let's wait until we're ready, okay? I don't want to bring a baby into the world when we can't afford it, or if something happens to one or both of us..."

I lifted his chin to look at me, "Please, let's hold off until we both feel ready. Do you think you can wait?"

He drew in a deep breath, and gave me a small smile, "Fine, I'll wait. But, promise me something..."

"Anything for you, babe."

"When we have our own kids, promise that you'll be a good father to them. Always be there for them, and love them very much."

I smiled, nuzzling him, "I promise, Silver...I promise I'll take care of them, with all of the love in the world."

Silver kissed me, "Yay! Thank you, Shads!"

I kissed him back, "You're welcome. Now, let's get some sleep. We have to meet up with your parents tomorrow."

* * *

The rest of July went by slower than normal. Silver and I decided to visit the doctor's office while we were at it as well. We had to determine whether or not it was possible for us to conceive. After several quick exams, she came back and gave us the news.

"Well you two, we've gone over your test results...and it turns out that it is possible for you have your own children."

I noticed Silver's eyes brightening up as I felt overwhelmed with happiness. He looked at me, then he pulled me into a tight hug. We both laughed together, trying to hold our tears back. After a minute, we finally pulled our acts together to let the nurse continue with the results.

She grinned and looked at the charts as Silver asked, "Is it really true? We can actually...? How?"

She explained briefly, "It turns out you're a hermaphrodite, Silver."

My eyes widened a hint as he stuttered, "I-I'm a what-now? Wh-What does that mean?"

The nurse sat down in a nearby chair, "Calm down, sweetie...it's nothing to worry about. It's just a term that means you have both male and female organs together. Unfortunately, Shadow isn't a hermaphrodite because he was artificially created, so you're the only one who can carry if you do become pregnant."

I gently rubbed Silver's back to help him stay calm, but he began to shake for a reason I couldn't explain.

I grew concerned, "Silv, are you okay?"

He giggled as he looked at me again, "Shads...do you know what this means...if I'm a hermaphrodite...?"

I grinned, "We're having our own kids, then?"

He nodded, pulling me into another hug. He began to laugh and almost cry at the same time. I laughed with him, the both of us so excited to start our own family!

* * *

We went back to my apartment after our appointment, our arms around each other the whole time, and we recieved a phone call right when we walked through the door.

Silver ran into the kitchen to grab the phone, leaving me to put our coats away, "Hello...Hedgehog residence. Oh, hi Sonic! What's up? Yeah, we just came from an appointment."

He came back into the den as I sat down on the sofa, "Mm-hmm...yea, we've got nothing to do later. Feel free to drop by anytime! Nah, I'm sure Shadow won't mind...yep, we'll see you in a few minutes! 'Kay, bye Sonic!"

He hung up the phone, and sat next to me. He leant into my shoulder, "Sonic's stopping by later...if that's okay."

I rested my head ontop of his, "Hmm...'kay. We can show him our photos if you want, then we can give him that souvenir you bought for him..."

Faker eventually showed up after several minutes, which meant we had to tidy up a bit around the apartment. A knock was heard at the door, and I went to get it. Sure enough, there he was with his trademark grin slapped across his face. He stuck out his hand, and I took it.

"Welcome back, Shadow! What's been new?"

I shrugged, "You might as well come in, Faker...you wanted to see our pictures, correct?"

Sonic happily stepped in, allowing himself to sit in the large chair in the den. Silver came in, giving him a small bag, "Hi, Sonic! This's for you...we hope you like it."

Sonic took it, "Thanks, Silv! This means a lot to me!"

I also gave him our envelope full of photos, "Here, they're from the wedding and honeymoon..."

For the next hour, we just looked at the pictures.

"Awww...you looked so cute, Silv!"

"Heh, so did Shadow! Look at him all sharp in that tux!"

"Hey, I remember that food fight! The room was almost covered with cake!"

"Yep...those were the good days. Even if it happened just last month..."

"By the way, Faker...we plan on having kids in time, so that means you'll be an uncle."

"...Say what?"

* * *

After a few more weeks, we finally unpacked everything and began to settle down. Silver and I got into bed, getting ready for another day of sleep. I had to go to work at G.U.N. and Silver took up a job as a music performer (a singer as a matter of fact)!

Silver kissed me before he lay down, "Shadow...I've been thinking..."

I fluffed my pillow a little, "About what, cutie?"

"I'm a hermaphrodite, right?"

"Right..."

"So, is it possible that I can make my own kids...without you?"

I scratched my chin in thought, "I think it's possible...but, I want to be part of it, too. I want to help, at least a little..."

Silver got close, "Aw, Shads...you can..."

I took his hands in mine as I growled seductively, "Want to try right now...if you're up to it?"

He smiled, caressing my cheek, "Yeah...right now...let's do it..."

With that, I immediately pinned him down on the bed, took each other's clothes off, and had another night of...exciting intimacy...!

* * *

**Yep, so this chapter is a tad bit of filler before more stuff happens...**

**But, yep it looks like they're going to have kids anytime!**

**Stay tuned for more updates, and this will finally be done!**


	16. Trouble Starts

****

Author's Note: Okay...we're going to get into some new stuff this chapter...

Let's hope it gets interesting. I don't like having filler chapters...it just takes the fun out of it until the next important event happens.

Anyway, let's move on...to Chapter 16!

* * *

Normal POV

Silver woke up a few days afterward, with Shadow's arms wrapped around his waist. He sighed happily; he was living a great life right now with the hedgehog he loved. Over the past week or so, they had been..._active_, per sé, and he enjoyed it a lot.

Silver had to admit, Shadow had been more...aggressive? He always had a lustful glint in his eye, that the other sometimes didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

They had been trying for a baby for awhile, but it never seemed to work. Silver would go into the bathroom, pregnancy test in hand, and then come back out to sit next to Shadow on the bed. They would anxiously wait until the test was complete, and then they would both go back into the bathroom. Silver would hold the test, and check the instructions on the box. And then, he would look at his husband and shake his head in disappointment. Shadow would bow his head and pull Silver close to comfort him.

"It'll be okay, Silv..." He would say, "...There's always next time."

Silver would just bury his face into his patch of chest fur to prevent himself from crying.

This night, though, was different...

* * *

After a day with Sonic and the others, Silver and Shadow had gone back to their apartment at an early time that night...for specific reasons. Every Friday was Karaoke Night The couple entered the bedroom, Shadow sighing as he sat down on the bed.

Silver closed the door as he asked, "What a day, huh?"

His lover nodded, "What a day..."

The ivory hedgehog began to unbutton his shirt, "Well, hopefully Sonic won't expect so much for karaoke next time."

"I still think you were the best one, Silv."

"Aw, you're so sweet!"

He struggled with his shirt, "Grr...stupid button..."

Shadow beckoned him with a hand, "Come here and let me take a look, babe."

Silver obeyed, and walked over to him. Shadow examined the shirt for a second, and then knew this was his chance to get what he wanted. He snatched Silver's wrists and threw him down on the large bed, taking Silver by complete surprise.

"Sh-Shadow? What're you-"

The black hedgehog placed a finger on the other's lips, "Hush. I only want a little fun."

With ease, he ripped Silver's shirt off, letting his hand run through the soft fur on his chest. He leaned in closely, and left small kisses along his neck. Silver began to blush deeply as his other hand trailed down to his hips.

He suddenly realized something wasn't right. He muttered softly, "Shadow...wait a sec..."

It obviously didn't grab his attention. His deep ruby eyes met his golden ones as he smiled impishly. His soft lips brushed against his own, and his rough tongue licked his cheek. That was when it _really_ didn't feel right.

Without warning, Silver put his hands on Shadow's shoulders, pushing him away gently."Shadow, no...!"

His lover lifted himself up, sitting next to him with a confused look, "Silv, what's wrong?"

Silver only shook his head, turning onto his side, "It's nothing. I...I just don't feel very well..."

With a soft hand, Shadow touched his cheek and forehead, "You feel a little warm, and you do look a little pale."

Silver merely shrugged before answering, "It's probably just a stomach bug. I'm sure it'll go away tomorrow..." To be honest, he wasn't sure what it was. He didn't feel sick earlier that week, or even yesterday...

Shadow nodded and turned the lights off. He heard his lover sigh as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Shadow."

"It's alright, cutie. Just get some sleep so you'll feel better tomorrow. I love you."

"Thanks...I love you, too."

* * *

Several hours later, Silver woke up to the feeling of his stomach twisting and turning every possible way. Fearing the worst, he sat up in bed and took deep breaths. Unfortunately, it didn't work for long...and this meant one thing:

Bathroom. Now.

He ran into the bathroom, afraid he was going to get sick on the spot. His doing of slamming the bathroom door jolted Shadow from his sleep. He sat up straight to notice Silver was gone. He checked the clock, which read 3:27 am.

_What the hell's going on here?_

He wandered around the apartment, seeing a sliver of light coming through the bathroom's door.

He knocked on it, "Silv...? Are you in there? Are you feeling okay?"

He suddenly heard the sound of vomiting from inside.

_Uh-oh... _He thought,_ This can't be good..._

With caution, he opened the door to see his lover spitting water out of his mouth into the sink. He turned to Shadow, tears in his eyes and his face as white as a ghost and dripping with sweat as he clutched his stomach.

"Sh-Shadow...?"

Shadow rushed to his side immediately, "Oh my God, Silv, you're a wreak! C'mon, let's get you back to bed before anything else happens to you."

The ivory hedgehog nodded, allowing his husband to carry him back to the bedroom bridal-style. Silver wrapped his arms around Shadow's strong neck, moaning lightly as he closed his eyes. Shadow nuzzled the side of his face and whispered some words of comfort him as he walked back. He placed Silver back down on the bed, letting Silver roll over onto his back. He opened his eyes again, expressing embarrassment and pain at the same time. Shadow smiled lightly, stroking his cheek with a sympathetic motion.

Silver began to purr as he cooed, "My poor baby...my poor, darling Silver-kun..." He then trailed his hand down and rubbed his lover's stomach, making him giggle a little.

"Honey, that tickles...!"

Shadow continued rubbing, "Is it making you feel better, though?"

He nodded. For a few more minutes, Shadow kept on doing his actions. He then stood up, kissing Silver on the forehead, "Do you need anything before you go back to sleep?"

Silver sat up slowly before answering, "I don't...think so..."

"Okay..." The ebony hedgehog sat next to the other, snuggling him in his arms. He saw his husband lower his eyes as he tried to relax.

The uke's eyes began to fill with tears, "I...I'm scared..."

Shadow frowned, "Aw, sweetie...it's going to be okay. Just calm down...everything'll be fine.."

Silver let out a shaky sigh as he leaned into him, "How do you know?"

"Just...trust me. Who knows? It's probably..." He paused before suggesting his theory, "...morning sickness...look, don't worry about it, okay? We'll figure out what's going on tomorrow. Let's go back to bed, cutie..."

Silver agreed, laying down on the bed and pulling his lover close.

"Shadow...?"

"What is it?"

"What if...it is morning sickness? What if I...I am pregnant?"

"So?"

"Y-You won't be mad...will you?"

Shadow began to pet his quills in a soothing pattern, "Of course not. Having a child's a blessing, Silv, and we should both be happy if you are pregnant. If not, we'll have time to try again. You'll see...someday, we'll be having a baby."

"Promise, Shads?"

"Promise."

* * *

**Awwww! I actually liked this chapter...it was previously drafted just for the hell of it...so some of it actually made it here!**

**Poor Silv isn't feeling well...you ca probably guess why...**

**Well, stay tuned for another exciting chapter in the future of Light of My Shadow!**


	17. The Big News

****

**Author's Note: Okay, onward to Chapter 17!**

For those of you who have been guessing this was going to be an MPreg...well...

* * *

Silver's POV

I woke up the next morning to another wave of nausea hitting me hard. Without delay, I escaped Shadow's grasp from bed and rushed to the bathroom, again. I admit though, I did feel a little better after emptying my bowels, but I knew not for long.

I decided to make a doctor's appointment for that day, getting a little tired of going to the store to buy numerous pregnancy tests. The last time I went, the cashier gave me a strange look once I placed the tests in front of her.

"For my…girlfriend…" I lied.

I walked back into the bedroom to see Shadow sprawled out on the bed, the sheets covering him up to his waist. I smiled, moving over to him and kissing him behind his left ear. He stirred a little, mumbling quietly as he shifted under the sheets.

"I'll see you in a few hours." I whispered in his ear. I then left the room and found a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote a short note for my loved one in case he wondered where I went:

_Shadow,_

_I've gone to the doctor's office to get a check-up. I'll be home around 2, possibly earlier if I can._

_I love you!_

_Silver_

I left the note on the counter in the kitchen and went to the front door and slipped my boots and coat on. I then went out the apartment, leaving Shadow to sleep in.

* * *

I arrived at my destination in half an hour, signed in at the reception desk, and took my seat in the waiting room. I noticed that there were several women with their children, some being only a few months to a few years old. It made me begin to wonder what I'd be doing with my own kids…

"Silver the Hedgehog?"

I stood up and met the nurse by the door leading to the offices.

"Right this way, please."

I followed her into the examining room, and had the usual exams done. The nurse finally left, leaving me to take my clothes off and sit on the cushioned table. The doctor came, and the one thing I noticed and began to dread was…

"Hi, Silver. My name's Dr. Harry Porcupine, and I'll be asking a few questions…is that okay?"

I remained silent for a moment. My doctor was going to be a guy? And I have to tell him about my…problem?

I finally answered, "Uh, yeah…sure…"

He looked at my examination papers, "Good. Let's take a look…blood pressure's normal; maintaining a healthy weight, good height…everything looks to be in tip-top shape. So, do you have any questions or concerns before we get started?"

I hesitated, fidgeting with my fingers. "Well…I've been experiencing…uh…some nausea lately, and I've been vomiting frequently. I'm just not sure if it's just a stomach bug, or…something else…"

The doctor began to write what I told him onto a clipboard, "Mmm-hmmm…well, what I'm going to have you do is give me a urine sample for that. But first, let me give you your physical."

I nodded, and he got to work.

* * *

I went into the bathroom to give the doctor a sample, feeling so embarrassed in this situation. Once I was finished, I gave it to him, and he happily took it and walked out the door of the room. I sighed, hoping my stomach would settle down before he told me what was happening. My gut told me I was actually pregnant, even if my own mind told me otherwise. Either way, I was…well, scared.

After several minutes, Dr. Porcupine re-entered the room, clipboard in hand with a smile wiped across his face.

"Okay, Silver… after looking over your charts, we came up with one answer for your problems."

It felt like my heart was going to explode; it was beating so fast…

"Congratulations, son…you're pregnant!"

I stopped breathing, and felt myself blush.

"Wait…what? I'm really…I am?"

Porcupine nodded, "Yes, you are. Determined from your sample, you're into about the fifth week or so…therefore, your due in about May next year. We'll need to schedule monthly appointments with a gynecologist for updates on the baby's and your health and well-being. Here are a few pamphlets on pregnancy and the cycles…"

But, I wasn't paying attention anymore…My mind was racing and mixed with emotions.

_I can't believe it! I'm actually…pregnant…I can't wait to tell Shadow this!_

* * *

I decided to head to a fast-food place while I was away, since I was kind of in the mood for something…

My phone then began to vibrate in my coat pocket, and I took it out.

It was Shadow.

I answered, "Hey, Shads! What's up?"

He replied, "Hi, babe. I was wondering where you were."

"I'm getting fast-food. I just came from my appointment. They said everything's fine."

"Uh, okay. It's nothing serious, then?"

"Nope. I'll tell you what they said once I get home. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He laughed, "I'm not going anywhere, Silv. Take your time, there's no rush."

I smiled, "Hey, I gotta go. Do you want anything while I'm at the restaurant?"

"Um…could you get me one of those fish fillet sandwiches with extra tartar sauce… with a vanilla shake?"

I grimaced, "Ugh, how can you eat stuff like that? I personally think it's nasty…!"

I heard him whine, "Please, baby? Please?"

I sighed, "Alright, fine. Anything else you want, your majesty?"

He thought for a few seconds, "Hmm…no, I think that's it. Thanks, Silver!"

"Mmm-hmm…no problem. Oh, by the way, I have a little surprise for you when I get back. I love you."

"I can't wait to find out what it is, Silv. I love you, too."

* * *

I walked into the apartment, bags in my hand.

"Shadow, I'm home!" I called.

He greeted me with a hug and kiss on the lips, "Hey, I've been waiting for you."

I shoved his own food in front of him, "Here, take your nasty fish before I get sick…!"

He grinned, taking it from me, "Speaking of which, did the doctor tell you what was wrong?"

I shrugged, "Uh…yeah." I honestly had no idea what to say.

Shadow turned to me from his food, eyebrow raised in a confused look, "And…? Did he say anything, or did he just leave you in the dark?"

I rubbed my arm, my nervousness taking control, "Well, he looked over everything, and he said…the only reason I've been vomiting is…"

Shadow came over to me, taking my hands into his. I looked into his blood-red eyes, feeling myself blush.

He urged me to continue, "Go on, what did they say?"

…

…

"Shadow…baby…I'm pregnant."

…

…

Shadow's eyes went wide…as wide as they could possibly get. His face turned a deep red, and he gaped. There was about a minute of silence, with us standing in the kitchen.

Shadow spoke up at last, his voice cracking a little, "Y-You're…pregnant? Then th-that means…" He then placed his hand on top of my belly, his look of shock still on his face.

I smiled as I put my hand on his, "Is this a nice surprise, Shads?"

His face turned into excitement, "Oh man…we're having a baby…!"

I nodded, "Yeah…I guess we are!"

He laughed, then hugged me tight and spun me around. I squealed with joy, wrapping my arms around him to prevent myself from crying. Unfortunately, I couldn't help it…so before I knew it, I almost started bawling my eyes out. Shadow began to stroke my quills to calm me down, and he was…sniffling?

I broke the embrace to see Shadow with tears streaming down his face.

I giggled, wiping his tears away, "What're you crying for, Shadow?"

He sniffled again, "N-Nothing…I'm just overwhelmed right now… I just…can't believe you're pregnant! Silver…we're having a baby, and we should be happy!"

I kissed him as he wiped my own tears away, "I know…I'm so excited, too! But…"

I lowered my eyes, Shadow cocking his head to the side.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm…" I stammered, "I-I'm a little afraid…what if something happens to it while it's inside me? I'm afraid about going into labor, too…"

Shadow gave me a sympathetic and calm tone, "Don't worry about that, Silv. Remember, I'll be with you every month, every day, every minute…I'm right here to protect you…and our baby…from any danger."

I lifted my eyes again, seeing him smile again. I smiled back, hugging him and nuzzling myself under his chin. He gave me a gentle squeeze to assure me everything would be alright.

I always knew I could trust him.

* * *

**Whew! This chapter's finally done! Oh my, I've gotten a lot of time to get some chapters done.**

**Yay, Silver's pregnant! Woohoo!**


	18. Birth of the First

**Author's Note: Oh, dear God. It's been awhile since I've...well, updated anything! College was taking over my life, and I had to set my priorities straight.**

**With things coming up, THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! I need to start working on my other fics...but I would not count on it, because of my other life...**

**I was hoping to do a sequel for this, but it is being debated about as of now...it's leaning towards "No" right now, but it may change if people REALLY want a sequel.**

**Also, this's considered a "Christmas Special" for everyone, since I'm not sure what to do for this year...so, here you go!**

**Anywho, onward to the last chapter...Chapter 18!**

* * *

Shadow's POV

The months went by quickly as Silver and I began to prepare for the baby to arrive in May. We repainted and decorated our new nursery, even though it was a little room because we lived in my apartment, and bought child-safe equipment. Silver demanded that we needed to protect our child from any harm in any way possible. I couldn't argue, but at times he took unnecessary precautions to child-proof the whole apartment. I kept reassuring him that everything would be fine so long as one of us was keeping an eye on the kid. Silver would just sigh and sit on the couch, rubbing his swollen belly. I would eventually join him and we would cuddle together for the rest of the afternoon, Silver usually sleeping with his head on my lap.

I admit, Silver got big pretty quickly. Within the next few months, he almost couldn't get out of bed or even off the couch without me helping him. I sometimes had to restrain myself from laughing because he was too cute with a big baby bump and attempting to stand up on his own. His mood swings would sometimes get to him, as well as his cravings, and he would just get slightly emotional or start eating unusual combinations of food. I do recall him craving a lot of chocolate once, and I ordered him to lay off a bit. Much to my misfortune, he growled at me like a dog and protected his chocolate-covered cherries as if he would never see them again if I took them away.

Around month seven or eight, Silver held a baby shower at Blaze's house, figuring we would need a larger space for everyone to breathe in. She and Silver's parents were willing to help in any way possible to make things easier for Silver.

* * *

It was a typical Saturday evening: Silver and I already ate dinner, he was reading a baby book while I did the dishes. We were hoping to squeeze in a movie before the day ended or when Silver drifted off to sleep at 8:30...whichever came first. Silver was usually a napper at high noon, sleeping until about 1:30 or 2 in the afternoon, and then another nap would hit at 4 before I prepared dinner.

Well, it seemed like any other day, except for the fact that Silver was due any day now since he was at about month 9. I was just about done with the dishes, until I heard a faint sound of a book falling to the floor. I suddenly heard the cries of Silver coming from the den, shouting the words I was axious and afraid to hear:

"Shadow! The baby...I think it's time...!"

* * *

8 hours.

It'd been 8 hours since Silver had gone into labor.

His contractions started that previous night, 1 in every several minutes or so...I couldn't really tell because I was in a frenzy. He called his parents and all of our friends about what was happening, and they were all on their way to the hospital. When Silver and I arrived at the emergency room, and a team of nurses escorted him into a delivery room, leaving me to wait in the waiting room for minutes. Silver's parents came through the doors, with Angel holding a big bouquet of flowers. Dominic held her arm to guide her around since the bouquet was almost the same size as she was. They saw me in the waiting room, said their hellos and sat next to me.

Dominic placed a hand on my shoulder as he asked me, "Are you nervous about being a father, Shadow?"

I fidgeted with my fingers unconsiously, drawing in a deep breath, "A little..."

Dominic nodded, "It's normal to be nervous. I admit, I was scared to death when Angel was giving birth to Silver back in the day..."

"Hmph...I'm sure you were. I just hope he'll be okay...he didn't want me to leave his side, but when the nurse took him to the delivery room I wasn't allowed to be in there with him...right now, there's nothing I can do for him."

Dominic shrugged, "Maybe for now, but I'm sure that in a few minutes the nurse will come and tell us that we can go and visit him."

Angel set her bouquet of flowers down next to her and gave me a tight hug, which made me smile. I knew they were both doing their best to comfort me, but I still couldn't help but feel worried. Who wouldn't be worried about their husband or loved one going into labor?

"Mr. Shadow?"

I jerked my head towards the source of the voice, and it was the nurse. I felt my heart lift as I stood up to greet her.

She smiled and began to speak, "Silver requested not to be on an epidural to help ease his pain. He's still about 4 centimeters away from delivering, but he's doing fine. Please follow me to the delivery room; Silver's been calling your name for a long time when I was preparing him..."

Eagerly, Silver's parents and I followed her to the room where Silver was. I walked through the door, and there was Silver; His large baby bump was showing even with the blankets covering half of his body. Worry spread across my nerves as I saw the pain he showed on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up a little as he heard the three of us walk in.

"Shadow...? Is that you? Oh my god, you have no idea how happy I am to see you...!"

I rushed over to his side and kissed his cheek, "Silv...are you feeling okay? The nurse said you're a few centimeters away from delivering the baby."

He leaned back into his pillows, "It hurts...and I'm really tired..."

"Well, you have been in labor for 8 hours..." I said.

Silver laughed quietly, "Have I really been here for that long? No wonder I'm exhausted..." He noticed his parents walk up to the bed, the both of them greeting him with kisses and hugs.

Angel set the bouquet of flowers on the table as she gave Silver a big kiss, "Are things going okay, sweetie? Do you need anything?"

Silver shook his head, "I'm fine, Mom, don't worry..."

I took his hand gently, "Why didn't you ask for an epidural, Silv?"

He looked at me in a funny way that I couldn't describe with words, "I don't want to take drugs...I just want a natural birth."

I asked him, "Are you sure about this? I just want you to be comfortable when you deliver..."

He nodded, "I'm sure, Shads. Don't worry, okay? I want this to be a memorable experience, for the both of us..." He leaned forward and kissed me as he led my hand to his large belly.

I smiled again, "Well, don't be complaining when you feel like you're going to explode from all of the pain."

Silver's parents decided to stay for a few more minutes, to help rid the nervousness from the both of us of becoming parents. They eventually left us alone so we could have some quality time together. I decided to lay in the bed with Silver, since I missed wrapping my arms around my husband throughout the whole night. I sighed as I began to pet Silver's soft quills to calm him down. I held him close, neither of us saying anything for the longest time. I noticed Silver wincing once in awhile, causing me to worry myself. He would only turn his head to face me, and then reassure me things would be fine and he would call the nurse if anything were to happen. I would just nod and we would continue to relax on the bed together. Silver finally broke the silence after several more minutes.

"Shadow?"

"What is it, baby?"

"I'm...I'm feeling sleepy...I'm gonna take a short nap..."

I nodded my head, "That's a good idea. Once you feel ready to give birth, your body will tell you. Without sleep, you feel more stress. But knowing you, you've been sleeping nonstop these past several months."

"Hey," Silver snapped quietly, "I've been tired, okay? Besides, I've been sleeping a good number of hours every night, and even taking some power naps every day. Why don't you try being pregnant sometime?"

"Thanks...but I'll pass...just get some sleep, okay?"

* * *

It soon became 11 hours...almost 12...until Silver was finally ready to deliver the baby.

A group of nurses and doctors arrived in the room with all of the equipment needed, and a few minutes passed for preparation.

Silver grabbed my hand tightly, giving me a worried look. I began to pet his quills, whispering to him that everything would work out. He nodded, his body shaking unconsiously. Before I could collect my own thoughts of the vurrent situation, the doctor told us it was time.

After minutes of pushing, my ears began to ring from Silver's screams and cries. I began to pet his quills again, ignoring the pain in my hand from Silver squeezing it so hard.

I honestly couldn't imagine what Silver was going through right now...and I couldn't do much to help him at this point.

All I could do was watch, give him moral support, and wait for the best...

Meanwhile, the nurses scattered all over the room, while the doctor sat at the foot of the bed helping deliver the baby.

"Push, Silver, push! You're doing very well...keep going! Nurse, prepare blankets and towels for me, please. Okay, now relax...now get ready to give one final push. Ready? Now, push! Push! You're almost there...!"

* * *

He was the most beautiful baby boy I had ever seen.

Born December 13, at 4:47am.

He had charcoal colored spines, a white mane of fur, and pure golden eyes just like his mother.

Silver held him in a white blanket as he leaned against my chest. He spoke up, "He's so cute...isn't he, Shadow?"

I kissed his lips when he turned to face me, "He is, cutie. Now, we have a family together..."

Silver giggled, "Do you know how much I love you, Shads?"

"Let me guess...a lot?"

My husband's smile brightened as he returned a kiss to me. He then turned back to our son and asked me something.

"Do...you want to hold him, Shadow?"

My eyes widened as he handed the baby to me. I chuckled as he yawned widely, and looked at me with his bright golden eyes. I couldn't jelp but keep smiling at my newborn son, although I was still in surprise that I was now a father.

"Shadow...?"

"Yeah?"

"What should we name him?"

I looked up from the baby, and over to him, "Huh...good question..."

Silver adjusted himself in the bed without straining himself, "Well, I've always wanted to name him after my dad..."

I thought aloud, "Dominic...? I like it...but it's missing another name...what about...Jun Dominic?"

Silver giggled, "Jun for a first name?"

I shrugged, "I've liked the name, Jun, especially when we looked in that book full of baby names."

I gave the boy back to Silver, who touched his cheek lightly. The baby's sleepy eyes closed again, and nuzzled into Silver's warm chest. My husband remained silent for awhile, staring at the infant

"Jun...Dominic...? I...I like it..."

He looked back up at me and smiled, apparantly getting his approval of the name. We suddenly heard knock at the door, and in entered a nurse with a clipboard.

"Hi...I'm just here to have you two fill out the birth certificate. How's Mom doing?"

Silver shrugged lightly, "I'm feeling okay. Tired, but overall okay."

She flipped a few papers over, pen in hand, "That's good. Okay, we need you both to fill out the name for the baby, and your signatures...have you figured out a name yet?"

"Jun Dominic the Hedgehog," I replied, Silver nodding in response after I spoke.

She wrote on the clipboard, giggling quietly, "That's a cute name...thanks. I just need your signatures now, so sign here and here..."

We took the pen and signed the certificate, gave it back to the nurse, and she stepped out of the room. I looked back to Silver, and I realized he was crying a little. I wrapped an arm around him, nuzzling him to comfort him.

He finally spoke up, his voice cracking, "Shads...we finally have our first child...right here, in my arms. W-We're parents now..."

I kissed him gently, and didn't say anything. Let's face it; I was speechless. What could I say? What was I supposed to say?

I got what I wanted: Silver became my partner, we got married, we had a home, had money...and now we finally had a baby.

...

To be honest...

...

...I don't think I could ever be happier...with the ones I love.

...

...

Silver was...the Light in My Shadow.

* * *

**Wow...it's done at long last!**

**I really do apologize for not updating sooner...this was VERY hard to finish.**

**Either way...it's DONE!**

**I might add somethin a little extra special for you all since you've been so patient with me. You all deserve it!**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, alerted, and favoritied this...I mean EVERYONE! Without you, I'd never have finished it!**

**Thanks again and Happy Holidays!**


	19. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Okay, folks...this is it.**

**The last addition to this story.**

**You all deserve to know what happens after Silver gives birth to Jun Dominic the Hedgehog. So, I'm being nice and giving you all the Epilogue!**

**Here you go!**

**Additional Note: So sorry about a few typos here and there in all of the chapters...but more importantly, I made a HUGE mistake on Jun's birthdate!**

**I said at the end he was born in December, when in the beginning he was supposed to be born in May.**

**So the correction is, he was born May 13! Sorry, everyone!**

* * *

3 Years Later...

Summertime.

One of my favorite seasons out of all of them; Sunshine, swimming in pools, bonfires, camping...

But best of all...spending time with my family.

Shadow and I spent as much time as possible with our son, Jun, if we weren't too busy with our jobs and whatnot.

If it came to no choice but going to work, my mom and dad came to babysit and take care of Jun. Once in awhile, Blaze stopped by to babysit as well.

A few weeks after Jun was born, Blaze had her own child, a daughter, whom she named Lilac. Personally, I thought the name was kind of stating the obvious, since her fur color was a light purple. She then had another daughter, Amethyst. Again, I figured the name was...stating the obvious. I still thought they were pretty names and children, however.

About two years after Jun was born, I was pregnant again.

I gave birth to a baby girl: Scarlet Maria the Hedgehog.

She was a beautiful girl with fur as black as Shadow's, a patch of white fur on her chest, and spines just like mine. The one thing that really stuck out about her was her scarlet-colored eyes. The first time she opened them, Shadow and I were completely captivated. I always thought to myself, "She'll mesmerise the eyes of every man she meets!"

Jun was excited to have a younger sister, and he wanted to teach her everything he knew...even if he was three...

* * *

"Daddy, push me higher!"

I laughed as Shadow pushed Jun on the swing. We were spending a day at the park, and I was sitting on the picnic blanket under the shade of a tree with Scarlet, who was only a few months old.

After a few more pushes, Shadow picked Jun up off the swing and carried him back to the blanket. Jun ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Mommy! Did you see how high I was going?"

I smiled, kissing him on the forehead, "I did. Daddy's a good pusher, huh?"

He nodded, then yawned, "Mommy...I'm tired. I wanna take a nap...?"

I nodded and allowed him to come into my arms and rest his head on my shoulder, his tiny arms wrapping around my neck. Shadow sat himself next to me, taking a quick look at Scarlet.

He grinned, "She's been sleeping this whole time?"

"Yeah," I answered, "I'm sure she'll be awake soon, though."

Shadow nodded in reply, and looked back towards the park. There was another family playing soccer, laughing and having fun together.

"Silver?"

"...Yeah? What is it?"

...

"Are you...happy...? To have our own family...and being with me?"

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm happy with you and the kids! I couldn't ask for more than this...because I'm already so happy."

Shadow blushed, turning his head towards me again.

"Really? I'm glad we're on the same page, then."

We both laughed, and kissed lightly under the tree. We suddenly heard giggling, and we noticed Scarlet was awake.

Her sparkling reddish eyes were sparkling as she waved her hands in the air.

Shadow crawled over to the crib she laid in and picked her up. He smiled brightly and began to coo at her.

This was always so funny to watch!

He cuddled and kissed her as he spoke to her, "Hey, my baby girl. Have a nice nap, huh? You saw everything Mommy and Daddy were doing, didn't you? Who's Daddy's baby girl? Who's my baby girl, huh?"

Scarlet giggled even more, playfully squirming in Shadow's grasp. We couldn't help but laugh together at her.

...

...

I knew I was happy with Shadow, and I knew he was happy with me. What we built together was something we would always remember.

Becoming friends...

Becoming a couple...

Getting married...

Having children together...

What more could someone ask for?

Somehow...deep inside my heart...I always knew we were meant for each other...

Our friends, and our family, were so close to us and loved us...no matter what. My mom...my dad...Sonic, Blaze...everybody in our lives helped us make these milestones.

...

With Shadow and our children, I'm happy...

...

With Shadow and our children...I'm fulfilled...

...

With Shadow and the children...

...

...

I'm complete.

...

...

And there is nothing...that can take this away from us...

...

...

...

...

Nothing.

* * *

**THAT'S IT! It's finally...OVER!**

**I want to give special thanks to EVERYONE who has either favorited this story, subcribed, reviewed, requested...EVERYTHING to help me accomplish this one hell of a fanfic!**

**Without you all, I would never have finished his monumental piece I've finally completed.**

**Now remember this: If any of you wish to have a sequel, I will do it...entitled Of Black and Silver Linings. **

**Again, THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE HELPED ME ACCOMPLISH THIS PIECE! YOU ALL DESERVE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE!**

**This is Lise-chan...saying Goodbye for now!**


End file.
